Volando, cayendo y levantándose
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Bella y Tanya eran muy buenas amigas, pero tenían un problema: a las dos les gustaba Félix. Aunque él le corresponde a Tanya. Un beso de ellos, una foto, un chico que babea por ti "¿Cómo la pudo amar con tan sólo una mirada?" piensa el lector de mentes...
1. Conociendote

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Volando, cayendo y levantándose_

Bella Swam

Me llamo Bella Swam y tengo un secreto que solo mis mejores amigos: Rosalie Hale, su novio Emmett McCarty –mi mejor amigo de toda la vida-, y Alice Brandon, saben. Me gusta mi segundo mejor amigo… Félix. Era algo más que una atracción física, o eso sentía yo. Él es genial y muy divertido. _Problema. _Sí, existe uno y su nombre es Tanya. Ella es una muy buena amiga, pero siempre anda con uno y con otro.

Ella cambia de novio como yo me cambio de ropa. Y en este momento, se flecho con Félix, y él le corresponde…

Lo peor es que él me daba alas para pensar que entre nosotros podía pasar algo, me hizo pensar que me quería más que como una amiga, pero no… sólo me hizo volar alto, para luego soltarme y dejarme caer. Y sinceramente si había logrado herirme, no lo negare, no puedo negarlo. Él simplemente la quería a él, yo estaba feliz por ellos… pero me dolía…

El sonido de mi celular sonando inundo la cocina y las vibraciones recorrieron mi cuerpo. Lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón y conteste sin molestarme siquiera en ver el número.

-_¿Bueno? ¿Bella? _–escuche la vocecita de Tanya, por el auricular de mi celular.

-Sí, hola, Tanya –la salude cortes, tenía un poco de bastante sueño aunque ya eran las dos de la tarde, pero, me gustaba mucho dormir. Mis amigos siempre me molestaban porque todo el tiempo decía que tenía sueño.

-_Hola, oye, ¿quieres ir al parque con Félix y conmigo? _-_¿Por qué te empeñas en apuñalar mi corazón? Ya lo tengo por los pisos ¡¿qué no lo ves?!_

-Claro, por supuesto…

Ellos eran novios desde hace una semana, que había parecido un milenio para mí. Cada vez que podían salían juntos y a veces me invitaban a ir con ellos. Pero no siempre.

-Pero… ¿a qué hora? –pregunte, sin muchas ganas, la verdad, pero no quería verme tan amargada ó para que no notara la tristeza que se acumulaba en mi voz.

_-En diez minutos yo ya estoy ahí_ –informó, y rápidamente agrego-:_ ya llegue a Forks._

Asentí, muy tontamente, porque ella no me podía ver, cuando me percate de eso le dije:

-Sí, esta bien, voy saliendo para allá.

Colgué y guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga, color azul marino y unos pantalones holgados color negro. Mis tenis eran de rayas blancas y azuladas. Tenía mi cabello suelto y regado por mi espalda y mis hombros. No me importaba maquillarme ni nada de eso, me daba flojera, y, aparte ¿para qué? ¿Qué importaba si yo iba bien arreglada? Si de todos modos ahí, sólo voy a hacer de mal tercio.

-Papá –lo llamé, él estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

-Dime Bella.

Yo estaba parada detrás del sillón, con las manos recargadas en el respaldo de éste.

-Es que Tanya me dijo que si podíamos ir al parque ¿puedo ir? –pregunte, como niña buena –aunque ya tengo diez y siete años-. Aunque, pues, de todos modos, se me hacía de buena educación decirle a donde iba, aunque no siempre lo hacía, pero intentaba hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo.

-Claro, Bells, sólo llega a la hora de la cena –dijo. Le sonreí.

Agarre mis llaves de la casa y salí de ésta, no estaba lloviendo por milagro del señor. Pero si se podía apreciar las grises nubes en el cielo. Suspire y comencé a caminar hacía el parque, no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, por lo cual no ameritaba que llevara mi auto. Y además no quería ir muy rápido.

Me gustaba caminar bajo el cielo nublado. Antes no me gustaba mucho eso, porque no sentía el sol sobre mi cara, pero, ya me había acostumbrado. Llegaba ya varios años viviendo en Forks.

El camino se me hizo eterno, aunque fuera tan corto, pero, el pensar en que tendría que ver al chico que tanto quería y a una de mis amigas, juntos, se me revolvía el estomago. Me dolía, y mucho. Era terriblemente horroroso y lo peor es que tenía que actuar como si estuviera de lo más feliz por ellos. Y era muy difícil hacer eso.

Por desgracia, en unos pocos minutos llegue al parque, y ahí vi que estaban sentados Félix y Tanya en una banca.

Tanya era una chica muy, muy hermosa. Tenía un largo y sedoso cabello rubio. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos grises. Su nariz recta y sus labios carnosos, pero ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados. Era delgada y con un buen cuerpo, casi como el de una modelo. Aunque nada en comparación de Rose.

Félix era un chico muy, muy lindo. Era grande y alto. Su pelo era corto y negro contrastaban muy bien con su piel pálida. Su tamaño, me recordaba mucho al de Emmett. Sus ojos eran de un color miel muy hermosos. Me encantaban. Sus labios eran carnosos, pero lo justo, al igual que Tanya.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos hacía ellos y Félix alzo la vista hacía mí, clavando sus orbes miel en los míos chocolate.

-Ey, hola, Bells –me saludo, dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Les sonreí y llegue junto a ellos. Tanya se paro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Bella –me saludo.

-Hola –moví mi mano, en forma de saludo.

-Siéntate si quieres –me ofreció el lugar donde anteriormente ella había estado sentada.

-No, no, siéntate tú –le sonreí. Y le hice un además con la mano para que se sentara ella. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y me agarro de los hombros.

-Siéntate, no te preocupes por mí –me dijo y me obligo a sentarme en la banca. La mire con una ceja alzada.

Ella sólo me sonrió y sin decir nada se sentó en el regazo de Félix. Él enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello. Para luego mirarla y sonreír.

Mi corazón dio un brinco y de pronto, olvide como se respiraba. Desvíe la mirada, viendo cualquier cosa sin importancia: los columpios, la resbaladilla, los pasamanos, la heladería, y otras cosas. Mi mirada vagaba por todos lados, sin importarme mucho enfocar algo en especial.

-¿Bella? –volteé a ver a Tanya que fue la que me había hablado-. ¿Estas bien?

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Ella siguió hablando, pero no preste mucha atención.

-¿Bella? –esta vez fue Félix el que hablo-. ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy ida hoy.

-Ay, perdón, es que estoy en mi mundo –confesé, con una sonrisa muy forzada, pues, Tanya estaba fuertemente abrazada a su cuello y él la sostenía fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Baje la mirada para no tener que verlos.

-Ey, Bells –llamo Tanya-. ¿Nos puedes tomar una foto?

Asentí y ella me tendió su celular. Lo tome y me pare frente a ellos, vi como Tanya acercaba su rostro al de Félix y luego, sus labios se unieron. Mi corazón se rompió en mil y un pedazos. Sonreí, pero, verdaderamente lo que quería era llorar.

Edward Cullen

Iba caminando por el parque, sin un rumbo fijo. Simplemente quería salir de mi casa, no tenía nada que hacer… ser hijo único era aburrido a veces.

Pero, como mis padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, siempre me decían, yo era un chico muy especial. Es que ¿qué otro chico podía leer mentes? Sí, yo puedo leer mentes, nadie entendía por qué, cómo, ni nada de eso.

Mire a un trío de chicos que estaban por una banca, una chica rubia y muy bonita estaba sentada en el regazo de un chico morenos.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando vi a la chica que estaba al lado de la parejita, tenía un largo cabello caoba y unos ojos chocolate que te hipnotizaban, su cuerpo era esbelto y tenía curvas bien formadas. Sus tez era cremosa y sus mejillas ligeramente rosaditas. Sus labios eran rojos, llamándote a besarlos. Tenía una nariz respingada y con pequitas. El color azul oscuro de su camisa hacía resaltar su hermosa piel. Se veía tan hermosa, definitivamente era una estrella, que hasta deslumbraba a la rubia sentada a su lado. Nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

Pase mis dedos por la comisura de mis labios para asegurarme de que no se me había salido un poco de saliva. Y por desgracias, sentí mis dedos ligeramente húmedos. Es que, ella era tan hermosa que babeé por ella.

Ella se paro y se puso a tomarle fotos a la parejita, pude ver su semblante triste y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué, ella me atraía mucho, y me daban ganas de querer saber todo ¡Todo! De ella.

Sin permiso mío, mis pies me fueron acercando a ella, no me había dado cuenta de eso, hasta que me encontré muy, muy cerca de ella. Empecé a sentir un calor en mis mejillas, y mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y tuve que volver a pasar mi mano por mi boca para ver sino había vuelto a babear. Pero ¡No! No lo hice, me felicite mentalmente e igual, mentalmente, apareció una imagen mía haciendo un bailecito de victoria.

-Hola –la salude acercando mi cara más a sus cabellos.

Su aroma era espectacular, me embriagaba. Se dio la vuelta tan velozmente que creí que se caería, se tambaleo y casi cayo, moví mis manos para intentar atraparla. Me agarro del antebrazo y se paro bien.

_"Ay, este chico sí esta bien bueno" _pensó la rubia, sus pensamientos no me agradaron en lo más mínimo _"Lo siento Félix, pero sólo míralo para comprender porque te cambiaría por él"_

La mire con el ceño fruncido y ella sólo me sonrió coquetamente. Volteé rápidamente a ver a la chica que me aún estaba agarrada de mi antebrazo. Sonreí, y mire sus delicadas manos, luego la mire a sus hermosos ojos, vi como miraba sus manos y luego la retiraba velozmente. Sentí un hormigueo en la piel donde ella había tenido sus manos, sus mejillas se volvieron total y completamente rojas.

_"Bella ya ligo… ay, que bien" _pensó el chico que al parecer se llamaba Félix.

-Soy Edward –la salude, extendiendo mi mano y dándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Yo Bella –dijo en un susurro tan bajo que pensé que no quería que lo escuchara.

-Hermoso nombre –me regalo una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora-, significa belleza ¿sabes? –ella asintió, un poco avergonzada-, esa es una palabra que no alcanza ni la mitad de lo que eres.

Me mordí el labio ¿yo había dicho eso? Jamás le había hablado a una mujer así… jamás había conocido a nadie como ella. Simplemente, hacía que mi corazón volara de la felicidad y que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.

-Eres muy tierno –dijo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? –pregunte, ofreciendo mi brazo, para que lo agarrara.

_"¿Qué? ¿Este galanazo quiere con Bella? ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a este mundo?" _otra vez los pensamientos de la oxigenadita me molestaron.

No me gustaba hablar así de una mujer, pero ella me provoco. ¿Qué tenía que yo quisiera a Bella? Bella era hermosa, mucho más que Tanya.

-Hola –se levanto y me extendió el brazo.

-Hola –le dije, con una falsa sonrisa. Tome su mano y la estreche fugazmente.

-Soy Tanya y él es Félix –_"A ver si no te encelas de Félix" _me dio ganas de gritarle en ese momento ¿Qué le pasaba? No debería tener esos pensamientos si tenía novio. Ó qué ¿él no es su novio?

-Soy Edward –dije.

Mi tono sonaba monótono. Les alcé el brazo y los salude con él. Luego, me volteé hacía Bella y le sonreí.

-Entonces… ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo? –pregunte, ofreciendo mi brazo nuevamente.

-Mi mami me dijo que no debía ir con chicos guapos… me advirtió que podría ser peligroso… -su tono sonaba dulce, como el de una niña chiquita. Me reí, pero, hubo una parte que me llamo la atención.

-¿Chicos guapos? –alce la ceja- entonces… ¿crees que soy guapo?

Sonreí ante la idea de que un ángel como ella pudiera pensar que yo era un chico guapo… eso hizo que mi corazón volviera a palpitar velozmente, tanto, que parecía que estaba en una carrera. Vi como se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa penosa bailando en sus labios.

_"¿Guapo? Ay, ¿qué no te has visto en el espejo? Tú no eres guapo, eres lo que le sigue a ser guapo." _Fruncí el ceño y mire de reojo a la rubia, de verdad que sus pensamientos me estaban fastidiando muchísimo.

-Si –se limito a contestar.

Sonreí, casi me pongo a saltar cuando me confirmo que ella pensaba que era guapo.

-Entonces… ¿no iras a pasear conmigo? –jugué con ella, le di una sonrisa torcida. Ella se rió entre dientes. En este momento estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal, hasta que la voz del chico nos saco de ésta.

-Sí, deberías ir, Bells –le dijo. Le agradecí mucho que le dijera eso.

-Bueno –se sonrojo-, claro vamos.

_"Se ven bien juntos" _el chico, Félix, ya me estaba cayendo muy bien.

_"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo me vería mejor con él a mí lado! Tonto Félix…" _pero la rubia no me caía aún muy bien que digamos.

-Cuéntame de ti, Bella –le pedí, cuando estuvimos un poco lejos de ellos, en los columpios.

-No hay mucho que decir… soy hija única, vivía antes con mi mamá en Phoenix, pero se volvió a casar y pues, él es beisbolista y viaja mucho, entonces… ella no era feliz cuando se iba y entonces… decidí que era mejor venir a vivir con mi papá, Charlie.

-¿El jefe de policía? –pregunte.

Ella asintió… así que ella era Bella Swam, la hermosa hija del jefe de policía y la visitante número uno de mi papá en el hospital.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –pregunto, mordiendo su labio inferior, sentí una necesidad de agarrar su cara y besarla-. Seguro que tu vida es mucho más impresionante.

Me le quede viendo, y note algo muy interesante… no _escuchaba_ nada. Y por escuchar me refiero a sus pensamientos. No los escuchaba en la más mínimo. Me pregunte si no estaba pensando en nada o qué si por fin había podido quitar este extraño poder… si era la segunda, lo extrañaría mucho.

_"Ay, ese chico no esta nada mal, nada mal" _escuche como pensó una chica que paso cerca de nosotros.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Me miro desorientada, y me sonrió, luego sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojo escarlata. Me dio una pequeña sonrisita.

-En que… -se quedo viendo un momento el nublado cielo-. En que no puedo creer que me este pasando esto.

-¿Qué? –pregunte, eche la cabeza un poco hacía atrás y fruncí el ceño.

-Tú… yo… aquí… no sé, simplemente… nunca me imagine que podría llegarme a pasar algo como esto –sonrió de una manera tímida, que la hizo ver demasiado encantadora para su propio bienestar.

-Bella, tú eres hermosísima –le empecé a decir, me balance hacía su columpio, golpeándolo ligeramente, ella rió con tranquilidad-, créeme, no he conocido a una sola chica que pueda igualar tu belleza, y si que he conocido chicas –me reí con amargura al pensar que antes todo el día tenía que estar con niñas porque todas las amigas de mi madre tenían hijas, y mi mamá tenía muchas, muchas amigas.

-Pero… no creo que hallas pensado que era más hermosa que Tanya –bajo la mirada. Sus ojos se veían tristes.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿De verdad pensaba qué Tanya era más hermosa que ella? ¡Dios! ¡Estaba loca sí así era! ¡Ella era la persona más hermosa y especial que jamás había visto en toda mi vida!

Agarre su mentón e hice que me volteara a ver.

-Bella –le susurre-, tú eres la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo –me acerque un poco más a su cara-. En verdad que lo eres.

Me acerqué en poco más a ella, y junte nuestros labios. Estos se amoldaron a la perfección a los suyos, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría toda mi columna vertebral. Era lo mejor que había sentido en toda mi vida. Sus labios eran dulces, y se movían contra lo míos de un modo tranquilo y amoroso. Moví mi boca dulcemente contra la suya.

Mis pulmones estaban empezando a reclamara por aire. No se cuanto tiempo habíamos estado ahí, sólo se que lo único que importaba eran que ella y yo nos estábamos besando y eso era lo mejor de todo el mundo ¡De todo!

Cuando mis pulmones ya no podían más y estaban gritando por conseguir aire, me tuve que separar de ella, con la respiración agitada, recargue mi frente contra la suya y penetre sus ojos con los míos. Su respiración igual era agitada y sus mejillas eran de un fuerte tono carmesí.

-Te quiero, Bella –le susurre-, no se como no tengo nada de conocerte y ya siento que te quiero… jamás me había pasado eso… jamás había querido a alguien como a ti.

Agarre su mano y la lleve a mi pecho, para que pudiera sentir al colibrí batiendo las alas, que estaba en lugar de mi corazón. Ella sonrió de una manera tan hermosa, que hasta los mismísimos ángeles le podrían tener envidia.

-No entiendo por qué… pero yo igual te quiero, Edward –me dijo.

Sonreí y volví a aprisionar sus labios con los míos.

* * *

Hola! Jeje, bueno, una idea que se me ocurrió antes de dormir, y como no tenía nada que hacer hoy… me puse a escribirla:D jeje, díganme… qué les pareció? (por favor que les gustase…) jeje, bueno, ahí por favor, la comentan (: jeje y amm... bueno, me voy… Adiós ;) Cuídense!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ *:.


	2. ¿Amigas?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

**_¿Amigas?_**

Bella Swam.

Edward y yo nos quedamos un buen rato sentado en los columpios. Él luego me empezó a columpiar. Era tan lindo. Era difícil de creer que con tan corto tiempo, lo pudiera querer así.

-Eres especial, Bella –me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Él sostenía la cuerda del columpio, mientras yo estaba sentada en éste.

-Tú igual –le di un beso en la mandíbula.

Suspiro y casi pude escuchar su sonrisa en esa pequeña acción. Sonreí ante eso.

-Bella –llamo Tanya a lo lejos.

Dios, es este momento Tanya no era la persona que más quería por haber arruinado este momento tan mágico con mi hermoso Edward.

Lo mire, como pidiéndole permiso para que fuéramos con mis amigos. Él me sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Me levante en silencio y él rápidamente me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí como una idiota. Caminamos hacía mis amigos.

-¿Te acompaño a casa, Bells? –pregunto Tanya, con una sonrisa amable.

-No te preocupes Tanya –le di una sonrisa-, ¿qué Félix y tú no se van a ir juntos? –pregunte con extrañeza.

-Oh… sí, sí –apretó la mano de Félix con ternura.

En ese momento, cuando hizo ese pequeño movimiento, no sentí nada. No celos, no irritación. Nada. Me di cuenta de que Félix sólo había sido una pequeña atracción física, nada más.

-Bueno… ¿quieres que yo te acompañe a tu casa? –me pregunte Edward, abrazándome por los hombros.

-Claro –le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla-. Vamos.

Iba a empezar a caminar, tomando su mano, cuando Tanya agrego.

-Pero –su tono sonó algo desesperado-. Quiero que tú y yo hablemos –me dio una angelical sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno –le sonreí-, entonces vengan con nosotros.

-No, Félix –se volteo hacía su novio-, voy con Bella, te veo al rato ¿si? –le sonrió con cariño.

-Sí, claro. Adiós –se despidió de todos con un gesto en la mano.

Lo vi alejarse con un paso lento. Mire a Tanya y ella e regalo una enorme sonrisa. Jale a Edward de la mano para que resiguiera. Me abrazo por la cintura y camino a mi lado, Tanya se incorporo y empezó a caminar a mi lado, con un andar agraciado.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Tanya? –pregunte con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Seguramente me preguntaría que paso con Edward y conmigo, ó algo parecido. No se.

-Mmm… -miro a Edward por el rabillo del ojo-. Te lo digo cuando estemos solas.

Le sonreí y el nerviosismo entro en mí. Edward me dio un apretón, seguramente se había percatado de mi nerviosismo. Lo mire y le sonreí con agradecimiento.

Él era tan lindo y cariñoso conmigo, y no tenía porqué serlo. Simplemente lo hacía porque quería. Me encantaba.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia mientras caminábamos a mi casa. A platica fluía sin control cuando estaba con Edward, simplemente –aunque fueran cosas sin importancia-, eran interesantes habarlas con él.

-Bueno… ¿cuándo te puedo volver a ver? –pregunto mientras me miraba con cariño.

Ya estábamos enfrente de mi casa, pero yo no lo quería dejar ir. Me gustaba mucho su compañía.

-Cuando quieras –respondí con una sonrisa boba, clavada en mi cara.

-¿Me das tu número? –mi sonrisa se volvió más boba.

-Claro –él saco su celular y le empecé a dictar mi celular. Lo anoto y luego me sonrío.

-Bueno, luego te llamo, Bella –le sonreí.

-Si, adiós, Edward –le di un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.

Estaba tan embobada viéndolo alejarse que olvide la presencia de Tanya, hasta que ésta carraspeo. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí en señal de disculpa.

-Bueno, Bella… tenemos que hablar.

Su voz era muy seria, eso me hizo pensar, no creo que se pusiera seria sólo para hablar de mí y de Edward… entonces, tendría que tener otra razón… supongo yo.

-Si ¿Qué pasa? –le sonreí para alivianar el ambiente.

-Es Edward –dijo, su voz aún sonaba seria, y no entendía, si quería hablar de Edward ¿por qué necesitaba tanta seriedad? Era algo raro.

-¿Qué tiene? Es un gran chico.

-Mmm… no me parece –dijo con un tono que no distinguí muy bien-, se me hace que sólo quiere jugar contigo… quizá deberías cuidarte.

Fruncí el ceño ¿qué ella sabe algo que yo desconozca? ¿Por qué tendría que cuidarme del hombre más maravilloso en la faz de la tierra?

-¿Qué tu sabes algo que yo desconozca? –mi voz sonaba retadora.

-No –frunció los labios, como si se arrepintiera de algo.

-¿Entonces? –gruñí.

-Es que algo en él me da ese sentimiento –dijo con una voz que intentaba ser angelical, pero no le funcionaba.

-Claro que no –grite.

Eso ya era demasiado, decir que Edward no rebozaba confianza, era algo tonto.

-¡Edward es una persona confiable! –grite y corrí hacía mi casa, abrí la puerta la puerta y la azote.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, decidí seguir esta historia :D jeje bueno, le agradezco a las personas que me motivaron a seguirla (: jeje amm... me voy… esta lloviendo y quizá se vaya la luz :D jeje amo la lluvia xD Adiós, se cuidan :)

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	3. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

**_Pensamientos_**

Edward Cullen.

Estaba tan feliz de tener a _mi _Bella junto a mí. La columpiaba, se veía tan hermosa cuando su cabello se movía hacía delante ó hacía atrás, dependiendo de hacía donde se dirigía el columpio. Se veía tan adorable.

Mmm… curioso, yo nunca había sido de esos hombres que adoraban fijarse en las acciones de una mujer, en cosas tan simples. Yo siempre había sido más sencillo… con pensamientos menos melosos. Pero… con ella todo era diferente, porqué podía encender una pequeña luz, dentro de toda la oscuridad que había en esa parte de mi corazón. Podía hacer que mis ojos brillaran y mis sonrisas se pegaran a mis labios.

Cuando estaba con ella me daba cuenta como mi cabeza se despejaba de todos los pensamientos ájenos, siempre y cuando toda mi atención estuviera centrada en mi divino ángel que se mecía ahora, empujada –cariñosamente-, por mis brazos.

-Eres especial, Bella

Me había debatido todo el rato en si decírselo o no. Sabía que era lo mejor que sí. Pero no tenía muy claro que estaba bien y que mal, en este justo momento. Pare un momento de columpiarla y me sostuve en la cuerda del columpio, con cada mano en cada una de éstas.

-Tú igual –se inclino un poco y beso mi mandíbula, mandándome corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Sonreí, al parecer era total y completamente correcto, y eso me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Al saber que mi pequeña niña, sentía algo remotamente parecido –bastante cercano- a lo que yo sentía por ella. No podía evitar sonreír ante ese panorama. Era perfecto.

-Bella –escuchamos la voz de su amiga, Tanya.

No se escuchaba muy a gusto. No como sanaría una chica cuando ha estado con su novio a solas, como casi todas querían estar. Sin cualquier interrupción, siquiera una amiga, como Bella.

Vi sus enormes orbes chocolate, clavándose en los míos, esmeralda. Sus ojos parecían estarme pidiendo permiso. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, ella eran tan adorable. Se levanto con cuidado, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, siquiera, ya me tenía al lado suyo, tomándola de la mano. Le di un beso en la mejilla, quería comprobar que tan real era esto. No quería que sólo fuese un absurdo sueño.

Caminamos hacía sus dos amigos, mire a Bella y vi como tenía una encantadora sonrisa, tatuada en el rostro.

-¿Te acompaño a casa, Bells? –le pregunto su amiga rubia. _Así te convenzo de que este niño guapo no te conviene… si no estas mucho con él no te encariñas, y así yo puedo quedármelo. _

Me enoje con los pensamientos erróneos de la huerita. Sí ella pensaba que yo iba a alejarme de Bella con la misma facilidad con la que pude penetrar en su vida, estaba bien loca. Yo jamás dejare que me alejen de ella. Se que no tenemos prácticamente nada de conocernos, pero aún así… ella me provoca entrar más afondo en su vida.

-No te preocupes, Tanya

De verdad que cómo te quiero mi hermosa Bella. Me salvaste de una guerra con tu amiga. Pensé.

-¿Qué Félix y tú no se van a ir juntos?

_¡Bella! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que fijarte en todos los detalles? Sí quieres te regalo a Félix y me quedo con Edward… total, Edward esta mucho más guapo que Félix. _

-Oh… sí, sí –_Lo bueno es que soy buena actriz…_

Ella había apretado la mano del joven, con una fingida ternura. Pero si no me hubiese metido en su mente –involuntariamente, porque sus pensamientos me gritar por ser escuchados-, le habría creído su fraude. Porque eso era: un fraude que tarde o temprano sería encontrado.

-Bueno… ¿quieres que yo te acompañe a tu casa?

_¡¿Qué?! ¿A ella? Dios, de verdad que el defecto que adquiriste por haber robado tanta hermosura, fue la ceguera ¿Cómo es que prefiere a Bella, antes que a mí? Dios, de verdad que esta ciego este chico. _

-Claro –me sonrió y se me puso de puntillas para darme un casto beso en la mejilla-. Vamos.

_No, no, no. ¡No! ¡No te puedes ir con ella! ¡Con ella! Dios, teniéndome enfrente aún no entiendo como la prefieres. _

_"Quizá sea por el enorme ego, querida" Pensé para mis adentros_

Justo cuando íbamos a empezar a caminar, Tanya, apresuradamente comento:

-Pero –_¡Quédate aquí, hombre!_ Sí, su voz era desesperada. No entendí porque tanto interés, que dejara a su amiga ser feliz… con tal, las amigas hacen eso una por la otra ¿ó no?-. Quiero que tú y yo hablemos.

_Ay, nena, después de esa conversación no vas a querer verlo ni en pintura. _

No podía permitir que ella le dijera nada a Bella… pero tampoco le podía decir que le dijera que no, porque no tenía argumentos sólidos, ó más bien realistas o validos, para explicarle el por qué.

-Bueno –_Ay, Bella, tú siempre tan inocente… _

Me dieron ganas de gritarle que con Bella no se metiera, que no se atreviera a intentar hacer nada contra nosotros, pero no pude.

-Entonces vengan con nosotros.

_Sí, vamos todos, menos Félix. _

-No, Félix –se volteó hacía el pobre e inocente chico, la verdad me compadecí de él, tener una novia como ella, no creo que sea lo mejor del mundo-; voy con Bella, te veo al rato ¿si? –le sonrió, pero puedo jurar que lo que apareció en su rostro, no era una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Sí, claro. Adiós –_Siempre igual… _pobre chico, sabía lo que le esperaba y aún así seguía con Tanya… no entiendo la razón, era algo muy tonto hacer eso.

Cuando el chico se perdió de nuestra vista, sentí el jaloncito que Bella me dio en la mano, para indicarme que caminara.

_La que debería estar atada a su mano, soy yo._

Me enfurecí con ese pensamiento, sabía que sería un largo camino. Y que cuando llegara a mi casa, debería tocar muchas, pero muchas horas el piano. Ya que era mi forma de desahogarme. Para evitar algún pensamiento, abracé a Bella por la cintura, con la intensión de que Tanya dejara sus pensamientos en silencio.

_Este chico debería verme bien. Dios… de verdad que no debería ilusionar a Bella… segurito y después, va a venir de rodillitas conmigo. _

-¿De qué querías hablar, Tanya? –pregunto dulcemente Bella. Como sólo ella sabía ser.

_De que te estas ilusionando en vano, querida. Ya veras que después ese hombre vendrá conmigo… sólo es cuestión de que abra los ojos y que me mire de verdad… _

-Mmm… -me miro por el rabillo del ojo, me sentí exageradamente incomodo cuando hizo eso. _Sí, sí… mejor no te ilusiones nena_-. Te lo digo cuando estemos a solas.

Sentí como Bella se tensaba entre mis brazos. La apreté ligeramente, queriendo protegerla del gran monstruo disfrazado de ángel, que estaba frente a sus narices.

El camino a casa de Bella, de verdad fue largo… los pensamientos de la muchacha al lado de mi querida niña, eran irritantes. _"Bella no merece a alguien como él. Yo sí" _u otros como: _"De verdad debí de haber echo algo malo para que este dios no me viera." _¿Por qué no entendía que yo quería a Bella? Es obvio que esta niña jamás ha sido rechazada por ningún chico. Y bueno, eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero que al menos tenga un poco de consideración por su amiga, que es todo un ángel enviado del cielo. Ella se lo merece, y más bien, yo me pregunto qué hice yo para merecerla a ella.

Bella me indico que ya habíamos llegado a su casa. Era bonita, sencilla, blanca, con tres pequeños y no muy lisos, escalones. Los marcos de las ventanas hacían juego con el color de lo demás de la casa, eran blancos. Tenía dos pequeños y verdes arbustos a cada lado de las escaleras. Había una patrulla estacionada, al igual que una vieja pick up, color rojizo, y oxidada.

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo te puedo volver a ver? -La mire de lo más meloso que pude. No quería dejarla ir, no me quería alejar centímetro y medio de ella.

_Me va a dar diabetes sólo de verlos… aunque, claro, si yo fuera Bella, eso no importaría…_

Esos fastidiosos pensamientos retumbaron en mi cabeza. Estresándome. Pero, no me enoje mucho, porque tenía a Bella frente a mí, con sus manos entrelazadas a las mías.

-Cuando quieras –su sonrisa es tan hermosa…

_¡Ya! ¡Aléjense!_

-¿Me das tu número? –hice caso omiso a los molestos pensamientos de la rubiecita.

-Claro.

_No… ¡Debería ser yo a quien le pidas su número! _

Saqué mi celular. Ya me había frustrado mucho, pero me calme un poco cuando Bella me empezó a dictar su número, por las cifras, deduje que era de celular. Cuando lo tuve, le puse como nombre: _ángel. _Era una palabra que casi llegaba a describirla por completo, pero, como todas las demás, no lo lograba. No había palabra en el mundo que la pudiera describir.

-Bueno, Bella –no querría despedirme, pero si me quedaba un tonto más, me iba a enloquecer de la frustración-. Luego te llamo.

Ella me sonrió de una manera divina. _Al fin. _Esa frustrante voz…

-Sí, adiós, Edward.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y con eso, me fui, con el corazón latiéndome desbocadamente. Algo que, sólo ella lograba provocar.

_Dios, Bella de verdad que ni me toma en cuenta… es de muy mal gusto actuar así cuando tienes a una amiga enfrente._

Sí… mira quien lo dice, la que hace que su amiga le tome fotos con su novio besándose… pensé y tenía unas ganas de volver y gritárselo en la cara. Pero, por desgracia no podía, así que las reprimí e intente llegar a mi casa lo más rápido posible. Definitivamente tendría que pasar horas frente al piano, para poder tranquilizarme un poco.

* * *

Hola! Wuu, volví a esta historia (8) ejeje, bueno, perdón si tarde… pero es que pues, ya entre a clases y pues, mis papas me metieron a natación y aparte voy a Tae kwan do… así que ya se imaginaran, de lunes a viernes estoy saturada… :S pero bueno, siempre puedo encontrar mi espacio, mi equilibrio :D jeje y bueno, creo que actualizare mis historia de Viernes (ese día le avanzare lo más que pueda a alguna o algunas) hacía el Domingo. Pero bueno, como sabrán es difícil, ya que tengo tarea y eso :S jeje y bueno, no los aburro más con mis chorros (o como le digo yo a mi papá cuando nos da chorros, sus discursos de político xD) ejej bueno. Adiós. Cuídense muchísimo! Y, comenten por favor :D jeje…

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	4. Falsedad

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

**_Falsedad_**

Bella Swam.

¿Por qué hay gente mala en este mundo? Entiendo que en todo debe de haber un equilibrio. Jum, ahora que lo pienso bien, la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Por qué hay gente hipócrita? Tanto tiempo creyendo que ella era mi amiga y ahora, vengo a descubrir que sólo es una interesada. ¿Qué se cree? Pareciera que sólo quisiera estar con los que me gustan…

No, realmente eso no es así. Ella sólo había andado con Félix… y ahora, ahora le echaba el ojo a Edward… Dios, aún no entendiendo cómo es qué él me eligió sobre ella. Enserio que debe de estar ciego mi pequeño chico de ojos esmeraldas.

El sonido de mi celular –por segunda vez en el día-, me saco de mis pensamientos; no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que sentí como algo salado se adentraba a mi boca, una lágrima.

Enjuague mi nariz, con la manga de mi blusa y saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y conteste. No me fije bien el número, sinceramente, lo mire sólo de pasada. Sin prestar atención en nada.

-Bueno –dije.

-_¿Bella? _–sonreí involuntariamente, ahí, al otro lado del auricular, se escuchaba esa perfecta voz aterciopelada.

-Sí –mi voz sonaba alegre ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba hablando con él. Aunque no era ni tercio de bueno, de hablar con él en persona.

-_Me alegra _–creo que pude percibir una sonrisa en su voz-. _No entiendo porqué… pero necesitaba escuchar tu voz. No era sólo un gusto, aunque claro, siempre lo es. Pero, bueno, lo que decía era que… pues… _-¿estaba tartamudeando? Que hermoso.

-Yo igual lo necesitaba –susurre, con una voz entre divertida, entre enternecida.

-_Sí, ya te has vuelto mi necesidad… casi tanto como el aire que respiro, eres lo mejor, y no entiendo como llegaste a serlo de una manera tan rápida… quiero una explicación ¡eh!_

-Sí, yo igual –mi voz era demandante, imitando el suyo. No obstante, su tono le ganaba al mío, por mucho.

-_Bueno… quizá lo averigüe… quizá…_ -¿estaba tartamudeando de nuevo? Que bello-. _Quizá podríamos salir esta noche._

La última frase la dijo en una sola tragada de aire. Era tan hermoso, se podría decir que estaba totalmente nervioso por algo, y eso me encantaba, me daba una ternura inigualable.

-¿Eso… es –Dios, ahora yo igual estaba tartamudeando-, eso es una… cita? –pregunte al fin. Mi cerebro no se podía conectar precisamente _bien _a mis labios.

Mordí mi labio inferior, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-_S-sí… sí tú lo quieres… ver así_ –su voz sonaba tímida.

Sonreí, con mi labio inferior aún con mis dientes clavados, y cerré los ojos. Esto era fabuloso.

-Claro que quiero –dije, en un suspiro.

Escuche una nerviosa risita al otro lado del auricular. Ese fue el tintineo de campanas más hermoso que hubiese escuchado jamás, simplemente era un sonido del que me podría hacer adicta y juro que jamás me cansaría repetirlo una y otra, y otra y otra vez. Sería simplemente magnifico, poder escucharlo todo el día, al igual que su voz, ó el sentir su exquisito aroma a frutas naturales.

-_Bueno_ –ahora, su voz sonaba más calmada, pero sin perder, aún, el ligero rastro de nerviosismo impregnado en ésta-; _entonces paso por ti como a las… ¿ocho?_ –sí, definitivamente ya estaba más tranquilo, eso era tierno.

-Claro –respondí con felicidad.

Mire el reloj que traía en mi muñeca e hice una mueca, apenas eran las seis, cuarenta y cinco. Tenía que estar lejos de él, una hora quince minutos. Exageradamente mucho tiempo. Moriría de la depresión por no verlo.

Rayos, estoy siendo muy dramática ¿Bella, de dónde salió eso? Tú no eres así… rayos, me he vuelto muy exagerada últimamente. Truenos, en serió necesito un psicólogo.

-Bueno… ¿y a dónde iremos? –pregunte, con inocencia. Lo bueno de que no me conociera del todo bien, es que no sabía que era una mentira esa voz.

-_Sorpresa_ –su voz sonó misteriosa, realmente planto la curiosidad en mi cabeza.

-No me gustan las sorpresas –refunfuñe, con una poco de humor picado en mi voz.

-_Que mal, porque aún así no te voy a decir_ –bromeó. No obstante, algo en mi interior –seguramente mi instinto común-, me decía que no me lo iba a decir. Y yo tampoco le iba a rogar.

-Bien –refunfuñe.

Escuche una melódica risita, al otro lado del auricular.

-_Bueno… pues… nos vemos _–dijo, su voz sonaba a que no quería colgar.

-Sí… bueno, adiós –dije, mi voz sonaba igual que la de él.

_-Adiós…_ -y seguía reteniéndose a colgar.

-Adiós…

-_Te quiero_ –dijo.

Mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar esas –como muchos pensaban, pero que realmente no lo eran en lo más mínimo-, insignificantes palabras.

-Yo igual –dije, con un tono meloso y muy empalagoso. Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo, y así, con el labio bajo mis dientes, sonreí como una loca enamorada e ilusionada por el amor. Lo cual, irremediablemente, era.

-Nos vemos a las ocho –dijo, sentí el tono de ansiedad en su voz, y eso me hizo sentirme ansiosa a mí igual-; te quiero. Adiós.

-Te quiero... –susurre, antes de colgar.

Suspire. Me sentí en las nubes. No podía ser nada más perfecto que esto.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a mi celular –el cuál sostenía con las dos manos, fuertemente apretado contra mi pecho-, sonar con impaciencia, demandándome a que lo contestara. De mala gana, lo hice.

-_Bella _–la voz de Tanya inundo mis oídos.

«_Tranquila, Bella. Todo estará bien. Ella no te quitara a Edward… ella es tu amiga, sí, eso ella._» Intente convencerme de esas palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza. No obstante, otras llegaron, tan rápido, que hicieron que las anteriores se esfumaran. «_Se me hace que sólo quiere jugar contigo… quizá deberías cuidarte_.»

Esas tontas palabras que Tanya había dicho. No quería creerle, no debería ser verdad. Edward no aparenta ser de esas personas que jugaban contigo y luego te dejaban sangrando, con el corazón en la mano, listo para entregárselo.

-_¿Bella? _–volvió a llamar esa vocecita impaciente-. _¿Estas ahí? _

Moví la cabeza, de lado a lado, intentando recobrar lo conciencia de lo que estaba pasando en mi entorno. «_Se me hace que sólo quiere jugar contigo… quizá deberías cuidarte_.»

-S-sí –al decir esa simple palabra, la voz se me quebró.

-Oye… me quería disculpar contigo –su voz, aunque sonaba sincera, aún sentía un rastro de amargura. Y es que, conociéndola como la conozco, no es tan difícil identificar esos pequeños aspectos.

-¿Sabes qué eso me dolió mucho, verdad? –pregunte, con sarcasmo y se podría decir que algo (bastante) de frialdad. La escuche suspirar, antes de decir:

-Sí y lo siento.

Esta bien, su voz sonaba más sincera esta vez. Mi parte buena, se ablando, y esa parte fue la que salió a flote. Esta bien, ella es mi amiga y tampoco me gusta estar enojada con ella. Diría que, todo esto fue una tontería, pero la verdad no lo consideraba así. Lo archivaría en mi mente en la sección de: _«Temas importantes pero que son mejor evitarlos.»_

-¿Bella? –llamo, con una voz angelical-. ¿Me perdonas? –pregunto con dulzura embarrada en su tono.

Sonreí, conciente de que ella no me podía ver. Pero no importo.

-Sí, claro –conteste.

-Gracias… -susurro- ¡Oye! –dijo de repente- ¿Y sí salimos hoy en la noche?

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-N-no puedo –dije, en un susurro.

-¿Qué? –se escuchaba un poco decepcionada, eso me hizo sentir fatal-. ¿Por qué?

-E-es qué –suspire, tenía que decirle, tampoco le iba a mentir para librarme-, Edward me invito a salir… hoy… en la noche.

Mi voz temblaba un poco.

-Oh –suspiro.

-¿Y sí…?

-¡Ya se! –dijo, emocionada de un momento a otro, interrumpiéndome a causa de su emoción.

-¿Qué? –pregunte, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Por qué no salimos los cuatro?

* * *

_La, la, la… Bella es tonta, la, la, la… Tanya es mala, fiu, fiu, fiu x] jeje…_

Hola! Cómo andan? Espero que bien ;) jeje bueno… les gusto? …Qué le dirá Bella? :o qué pasara? :O espero que nada malo… xD jeje… aww, me tengo que ir… adiós, cuídense :D

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	5. Manipular

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

**_Manipular_**

Bella Swam.

_-¿Bella? _–llamó la voz de Tanya, por el auricular. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado petrificada. No obstante, no entendía bien el motivo de mi comportamiento-. _Entonces… ¿qué piensas? _

Sacudí la cabeza, de lado a lado, despejando mi mente, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pero abriéndolos casi al instante. Yo tenía la idea de que cuando alguien te invitaba a salir, era para estar los dos juntos, sin nadie más. Yo no tenía nada de experiencia con novios ni nada por el estilo, pero Tanya me había planteado esa idea.

-Creí que deberíamos ir sólo Edward y yo –aclare.

-_Oh… sí, sí_ – su voz sonaba algo extraña, cómo si no le hubiese agradado algo-. _Pero, como es la primera cita que tienes, creí que… sería mejor que estuviéramos Félix y yo… ya sabes, para apoyarte…_

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, aunque vacilantes. Y sinceramente, lograban confundirme con facilidad. Ella anteriormente, me había dicho que lo mejor de una cita era el poder estar solos, sin nadie que los molestase. Yo, por mi parte, jamás me había importado ponerme a pensar en nada de eso, porqué, naturalmente, yo no tenía citas. Pero, no importaba eso en este momento. Lo único que me importaba era que Edward ahora estaba conmigo, me quería y que estaríamos los dos.

-_Entonces, Bella… ¿qué dices? _–la voz de Tanya, ahora sonaba impaciente.

-No sé, Tanya…

_-Bueno… ya entendía. Es obvio Bella… no nos quieres ahí. Esta bien, ya me voy._

Su voz sonaba dolida. La había lastimado ¿será que pensara qué ya no la quería y por so había rechazado su oferta? No, eso no podía ser. Yo los quería mucho a los dos y… analizando bien la situación, tampoco era para que se pusiera así de… de dramática.

-No… bueno, no es eso… es simplemente.

_-… que no nos quieres ahí. Tranquila Bella –_su voz sonaba levemente envenenada-. _Ya entendía, no importa…_

-Tanya, sí los quiero…

-_Oh, eso significa qué… ¿qué significa? –_sentí que su voz era la de una maestra intentando tratar con un niño que sufría de problemas de retrazo mental.

-Que sí… -al instante en que lo dije, me arrepentí-. Bueno…

_-Ésta bien, Bella. No te preocupes… entiendo cuando alguien me da una negativa. No importa._

Quiero mucho a esta niña y todo, pero en este mismo momento me esta sacando de quicio como nadie lo había hecho, en este mundo. Ella era confusa. Primero me planteaba la idea de que una cita era sólo para dos, y para nadie más. Y ahora, viene y me dice que es mejor que vaya ella y Félix con nosotros.

-Tanya… -suspire, con desesperanza y resignación-. Bien, vengan con nosotros… no hay problema.

_-Genial… ¿a qué hora salimos? –_su entusiasmo era muy notorio, no entendí porque el repentino interés.

-Edward y yo íbamos a salir hoy a las ocho…

-_Perfecto_ –exclamo, cortándome.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

Colgué de inmediato, para que no pudiera agregar nada más. Sabía que me portaba grosera, pero no era nada en comparación de cómo ella se portaba.

Maldije en voz baja. ¿Por qué soy tan fácil de manipular? Me odiaba. De verdad, seguro e iba a arruinar todo entre Edward y yo… ¡No! Seguro y él entenderá. Sí, él no es una persona de esas que sólo porque algo no le guste, él se la agarra contra ti. Él era una persona muy buena y dulce. Yo se.

Suspire. Estaba exasperada de mi misma. Irritada por la actitud de Tanya. Esperanzada de que Edward no se enojara conmigo… pero, al fin y al cabo… ¿debería enojarse por algo tan sencillo? ¿Enserio él sería tan malo y egocéntrico? ¿De verdad él dejaría de quererme sólo porqué Tanya y Félix fueran con nosotros a la cita?

«_No, Bella, ya saca esos pensamientos tan absurdos e irritantes, él no es así en lo más mínimo._»

Mire los números verdes fosforescentes de mi reloj y me sobresalte. Ya eran las siete y media. De verdad que el tiempo se pasaba volando cuando uno esta bajo presión. Ó, más bien cuando uno esta luchando contra la irritación –en este caso, representado por mi querida Tanya-.

Corrí hacía mi armario, y busque ropa decenté, para ir a _no sé dónde. _Pero no encontraba nada. ¿Cómo se debería vestir alguien cuando va a salir, a su primera cita, con el chico más hermoso del universo entero? No sabía, y no tenía a la mano nada para explicarme mi pregunta. Y Tanya ya no estaba para aclarar mis dudas. No obstante, no creía poder encontrar consuelo en ella.

-¡Rayos! –exclame con frustración, al recordar a mi padre.

Lo había olvidado por completo y aún no me había ni acercado a la cocina para poder preparar su cena. Diantres.

Corrí, bajando las escaleras lo más aprisa que pude. Salte los últimos dos escalones, pero mi torpeza apareció repentinamente, después de haberse tomado unas ligeras vacaciones todo el día, y caí en el piso, doblándome ligeramente el pie.

-¿Bella? –llamó Charlie, sentí sus brazos rodearme, para intentar ayudarme. Aúlle ligeramente de dolor, sentándome bien. Gemí, me dolía, pero no era algo que no pudiera controlar… eso creía-. ¿Estas bien, querida?

-Sí –gemí, pero menos audible esta vez-. Sólo… sólo me duele un poco el tobillo.

Hice una mueca de desagrado, dirigida hacía mi tobillo.

-¿Segura? –pregunto, cómo desconfiando de mi condición.

-Sí… -volví a gemir-. Sólo, voy a prepararte tu cena.

Intente levantarme, pero no pude. Me latió el tobillo, incrementando mucho más el dolor. Chillé un poco por el dolor.

-No, tú no estas bien –afirmo.

Paso su brazo por mi espalda, para que me pudiera sujetar de sus hombros. Me sostuve de él, apoyando todo mi peso en mi pie sano y en mi padre. No obstante, sentí mi tobillo palpitar por el dolor.

-Ay, me duele –gemí.

Charlie me ayudo a ir hasta el sillón, un trayecto corto, que pareció más de lo que era. Me dolía mucho y cada tanto, me quejaba. Hasta que el _eterno _camino, se termino y me senté en el sillón, con cuidado para que no me doliese más el pie.

-Cuidado –dijo Charlie, retirando mi brazo de su hombro.

Gemí.

-Sí… au –puse mis manos sobre mis muslos y suspire-. Perdón… tengo que ir a hacerte la cena.

Intente pararme, pero Charlie, puso su mano en mi hombro, evitando que pudiese pararme. Lo volteé a ver, con una ceja arqueada, él negó con la cabeza e hizo que me volviera a sentar.

-No, Bells. Tienes que descansar el pie.

-No… pero ¿quién te preparara de cenar? –pregunte con extrañeza.

-No. No, yo pido una pizza, tú descansa –dijo, me soltó y se fue a la cocina.

Me queje en voz baja. Si no me podía parar ¿cómo iba a poder salir con Edward? Dios, que desesperante. El día empezó tan bien, y ahora… ahora no iba tan bien. Más bien, no iba prácticamente en absoluto bien.

Escuche como tocaban la puerta, iba a pararme, pero vi como Charlie se aproximaba hacía ésta, así que me tire hacía atrás, golpeando mi espalda contra el respaldo del sillón.

-_Hola –_dijo cortésmente una perfecta voz melosa. Una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

-_Hola –_respondió mi padre, con voz cortes.

Asome la cabeza para alcanzar a ver a Edward. Reí nerviosamente, él estaba parado ahí, con una camisa negra, y otra blanca de manga larga bajo la primera, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sonrisa arrebatadora. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sonreí nerviosamente y le salude con la mano.

-Bella –dijo, con emoción.

-Hola, Edward –dije, intentando azomar mi cabeza, lo más posible.

Vi cómo mi padre se hacía a un lado y lo dejaba pasar, él, inmediatamente camino hacía mí.

-Hola –me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola… oye… Edward, perdón pero… no vamos a poder salir –dije con nerviosismo, no lo conocía bien y no sabía como podría reaccionar.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto asustado e inseguro.

-Me lastime el tobillo –dije con tristeza.

* * *

Awww, que bello xD jaja ok… no ¬¬'' amm bueno espero que les gustase :o cómo reaccionara Edward? Wa! Esperemos que bien :D jeje bueno… me voy (: Adiós! Cuídense…

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	6. Perfecto

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

**_Perfecto_**

Bella Swam.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto, intentando analizar mi tobillo, pero no lo deje.

-Sí, sí –me apure a contestar. Gemí del dolor-. Pero me duele.

Hice una cara de dolor. Vi cómo se iba acercando a mi tobillo, y lo retire instantáneamente. No quería que lo tocara. Ardería. Me haría casi –bueno, creo que sí- llorar del dolor.

-Vamos, Bella… déjame ver –pidió con voz dulce… ¿Cómo alguien se podía resistir a esa voz tan melosa?

-Bien –dije, dejando un pie para que él lo pudiera tomar entre sus finas manos… bueno, esas dulces manos de pianista.

Él tomo delicadamente mi tobillo. No podría decir que no sentí su tacto –aunque fue el más delicado que hubiese sentido en mi vida-. Pero, ese dulce tacto era diferente… tan especial, dulce y cálido. Lanzo corrientes eléctricas por toda mi columna vertebral, haciéndome temblar.

-¿Tienes frío? –pregunto, inconciente de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

«_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…_» era lo único que resonaba por mi cabeza. Junto con el nombre más hermoso: «_Edward, Edward, Edward…_ »

-N-no –respondí, con la voz entrecortada por la sensación electrificarte que había sentido recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿Segura? –pregunto, pasando su dedo por todo lo largo de mi tobillo, analizando donde estaba el problema (suponía yo.)

-Sí… -conteste, sonriente.

La verdad estaba calida la habitación, muy cómoda y reconfortante. Y con él aquí, era aún mejor. Se sentía un ambiente único y cómo él, especial.

-¿Bella? –llamó mi papá.

Se me había olvidado por completo su presencia. Teniendo a Edward a mi lado, todo se me olvidaba. Me sentí avergonzada por el hecho de haber olvidado presencia alguna, aparte de la de Edward.

Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecía. Escuche una musical risa, proveniente –naturalmente- de Edward. Con una mano temblorosa, acaricio mi mejilla sonrojada. Le sonreí tímidamente.

-¿Bella? –volvió a llamar mi papá. Recordándome, por segunda vez, su presencia.

De la impresión, Edward y yo dimos un bote. Acto seguido, nos volteamos a ver y estallamos en carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto mi papá, entrando a la habitación, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Na-nada –conteste con dificultad, pues me faltaba aire.

-Bueno… -dijo, mirándonos alternadamente, como con desconfianza…-, Bella, sólo quería saber si querías pizza para cenar .afirmó al fin.

-Sí –dije un poco vacilante-. ¿Tú quieres, Edward? –pregunte con una gran sonrisa, yo no quería cenar solita.

-Sí, claro.

Le sonreí aún más radiante. Él me devolvió la sonrisa de ese mismo modo. Esa sonrisa tan hermosa… que te hipnotizaba y casi te hacía babear –ó al menos así era mi caso-.

Me pareció escuchar a mi papá susurrar un: «Bien… iré a pedirlas.» Pero estaba tan concentrada en esos orbes esmeralda, que no me daba cuenta de nada, todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, estaba en completo segundo plano.

No nos decíamos nada, pero el silencio era cómodo. Tan natural, cómo si no se necesitara palabra alguna para decir mil cosas a la vez. Era como si nuestros ojos se comunicaran visualmente. Se observaban. Se hablaban. Era una conexión única, qué, al menos yo, nunca había sentido con nadie más. Siquiera con la persona más cercana a mí (hablamos de mi mamá, Renee.)

-Bella –hablo mi papá, rompiendo esa (casi) mágica conexión que nos unía a Edward y a mí.

-Si, dime –dije, haciendo contacto visual con él.

Se sentí muy –demasiado- diferente a esos enormes orbes esmeraldas que poseía _mi _Edward; en cambio, mi padre tenía unos ojos no muy expresivos, al cansados se podría decir, pero, a la vez con una ligera pizca de alegría. Simplemente, resumido y en pocas palabras: no eran los ojos de Edward.

-¿Esperabas a Tanya? –pregunto, me pareció, _sólo _me pareció, haber escuchado un gruñido proveniente del chico que ahora divisaba mi tobillo con más interés.

-No me… -carraspeé- no me acuerdo con exactitud.

Intente cubrir un poco mis ojos, con el respaldo del sillón, no soportaba no acordarme de algo, y me desesperaba cuando ese algo, tenía que ver con una amiga. Me sentía tan mala, tan… egoísta; mala amiga.

-Oh… bueno…

Escuche una voz ajena; definitivamente no era la de mi papá ni la de _mi _Edward (Dios, sueno muy posesiva… pero no lo puedo evitar.)

-¿Tanya? –pregunte, ahora, intentando alzar la cabeza lo más que pudiese para poder ver a esa chica rubia de ojos azules.

Y sí, ahí estaba, justo parada en el pórtico de mi casa, con un joven detrás de ella. Ella tenía una mini falda –y con solo verla, me pregunte, automáticamente, si no tendría frío con esa cosa-, tenía una blusa de mangas largas, rosa chillón, y unas zapatillas de aguja. No sabía como podía caminar con esas cosas, sí, yo, con tenis me resbalaba fácilmente. Al menos, para mí no existía muy fácil la posibilidad de usar unas cosas esas zapatillas.

Detrás de ella, el chico que estaba ahí, pude distinguir que era Félix. Aunque, bien, casi ni se notaba, era, más bien, una mancha borrosa reflejada, apenas, por la densa luz que iluminaba el pórtico.

-Hola –saludo la chica, acaparando, nuevamente, mi atención.

Su voz sonaba tan frívola, que me desespero. Parecía aburrida ó interesada en algo que no estuviese ahí, ó, en el caso de que si estuviese, que ella no podría ver. Eso me exasperaba porque me daba la impresión de lo que ella quería, no era muy agradable que lo tuviese. Ó, al menos, no sería muy agradable para mí.

-Hola –susurre, casi tan bajo, que dude que la onda sonora le hubiese llegado al tímpano.

Vi como entraba agraciadamente, moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente; casi adrede, con intensiones de mostrarse tentativa. Edward alzo la mirada, viéndola con enojo; no entendí porque la miraba así, se veía tan… asqueado, e irritado…

Edward Cullen. 

_¡Esto ya era demasiado! _Yo sólo quería estar con Bella ¿eso es mucho pedir? Rayos… sueno como un niño de seis años, haciendo una rabieta porque no le han comprado el juguete que tanto ansiaba.

Pero… no soportaba los pensamientos de Tanya. Cuando ella no estaba, yo era feliz, la conexión que descubrí que tenían mis ojos con los de Bella… ¡No existe palabra alguna para describirla! Es casi tan insoportablemente maravillosa, que la sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Rayos, creo que jamás podré borrar esa sensación, creo que se ha quedado tatuada en mi ser, en mi corazón, en mis labios.

«_¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ¿Por qué ni me ve? Me puse una ropa muy buena… ¡y sólo para él! ¿Qué clase de hombre es?_» ¡El tipo de hombre que le gusta serle fiel a la chica que ama! ¡A mi Bella!

La volteé a ver, fulminándola con la mirada. Siquiera me fije en su ropa de niña _fresita. _Lo único que me interesaba, era que entendiera el mensaje que lanzaban mis ojos. Era todo. Quería que supiera que o quería nada con ella.

«Yo sabía que esta ropa le iba a gustar… si bien que no puede ni quitarme la mirada de encima… capaz y esta misma noche me lo ligo… bueno entonces será: Adiós Félix… hola mi Edward.» Odie, de verdad, odie ese pensamiento ¿cómo osaba a llamarme _suyo_? Rayos, **yo jamás le perteneceré a ella**. Siempre le perteneceré a la chica de ojos marrones que ha robado mi corazón.

No obstante, desvié mi mirada de la suya. No soportaba que siguiera pensando que no le podía quitar la mirada de encima. _Ni que fueses la mitad de hermosa, divina, preciosa –etc.- de lo que es Bella. Entonces, si te admirare por toda mi vida, pero, no lo eres, porqué no existe nadie que se compare a mi hermosa Bella._

«_Capas y sólo desvió la mirada para disimular su atracción por mí. ¡Ya lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano!_»

-Edward –llamó mi hermosa, divina (y miles de adjetivos relacionados con la belleza primaveral) me llamó.

-Dime –le dije embobado. Otra vez, mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, haciendo que todo el mundo desapareciera a nuestros pies. ¡Cielos! Aún no entiendo cómo he podido tener la suerte necesaria para que una chica tan… tan… bueno, tan perfecta se fijara en mí. Estoy seguro que jamás lo podré entender.

-N-no, sólo que –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color escarlata de lo más adorable que he podido ver en mi vida-. Es sólo que creo que no es bueno que… bueno, que todos estén aquí.

Su voz era apenas un susurro audible cuando hablo. Era tan adorable… _¡Rayos! Me volví bien cursi desde que mis ojos se posaron en ella… pero, sólo puedo serlo, cuando pienso en ella… bueno, todo el día. Pero sólo con ella soy así. _

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –pregunte, claramente entristecido.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! –exclamo, ó, más bien, grito. Intentando reparar el error que nunca cometió. Me dio hasta gracia, verla tan exaltada, aunque, le tuve que sujetar suavemente el tobillo para que no se lo lastimara. Tan solo fue una ligera torcedura, pero por el momento le debía de doler.

-Tranquila, Bella… -susurre-, no me iré mientras tú no quieras –le sonreí, como mi madre me decía: coquetamente.

-Me alegra –susurro.

No pude evitar que mi sonrisa creciera al saber que ella me quería aquí, de verdad quería. No era sólo mi imaginación. Eso de verdad era algo para emocionarse.

Toda la velada, nos la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales, hasta pude convivir con Félix, la verdad era un chico muy agradable… no entendía que hacía con Tanya… eran muy diferente, él agradable y bueno, y ella egocéntrica y malvada, al punto de querer separarme de mi ángel de paz. Pero bueno, la paz empieza con una sonrisa, así que todo el tiempo estuve pegado a mi pequeña Bella. No me podía alejar de ella. Parecía que tenía adhesivo entre su alma y la mía; simplemente imposible de separar, pero fácil de pegar.

Al final, alrededor de la media noche, me fui a regañadientes. La verdad es que no quería alejarme minuto alguno de mi magnifica Bella. Pero bueno, al salir de mi casa, me lance hacía la mía, yéndome lo más rápido posible a dormir, para poder verla… en mis más hermosos sueños.

* * *

Hola! Me he tardado? Si es así, perdón, si no… pues no xD jeje amm quiero decir que discúlpenme si mis capítulos son muy cortos (intentare hacerlos más largos!), estoy conciente de eso, pero… entiéndanme, tengo cosas que hacer, no más vean que ahora ya estoy en exámenes :s pero bueno, eso es punto y aparte, ya aclarado y pedido disculpas… vayamos a otro tono. Les gusto? Espero que si. Bueno, el ultimo es despedirse: Adiós :D Se cuiden y vivan felices pero seguros ;)

_La paz empieza con una sonrisa… _

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	7. Mía

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

**__****_Mía_**

Edward Cullen.

Esos bellos sueños que tenía. Me encantaron, después de haber conocido a Bella, dormí, sólo para verla, luego, luego de ayer… fue un gran sueño. Algo que quería ser realidad…

Y ahora, necesitaba hablar con Bella. ¡Dios! Ella se había vuelto por completo mi obsesión, era como un niño, ó una niña que se han obsesionado con un anime, un deporte, ó algo por el estilo.

Me levante de mi cama, lo más rápido que pude, y cogí mi celular de mi mesita de noche. Busque lo más rápido que pude, el número de mi adorada Bella. Pero, parecía que mi celular me odiase, porque no lo encontraba.

-No puede ser –mascullé-. Aparece, por favor.

Después de cómo un minuto de estar buscando, por fin lo encontré. «Mi ángel» sí, le había puesto así. No era una mentira del todo; ella es un ángel y la verdad no creó que sólo para mis ojos sea así; pero, por otro lado, no era _mía. _Esa era la parte errónea de ese apelativo.

_Cómo ansiaba que fuese mía…_

_«Hora de despertar…»_ La dulce voz del pensamiento de mi amada madre. Cerré mi mente, no quería escuchar sus pensamientos, de algún modo, sentía que me estaba metiendo en su vida privada, por eso, prefería mantener sus pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza.

Sacudí la cabeza para poder aclarar un poco mi mente, llenarla con puros pensamientos míos, pero, cómo es de esperarse, lo único que apareció en mi mente fue: ese hermoso rostro, con esos enormes e hipnotizantes ojos color chocolate, esa sonrisa de ángel, perfectas facciones, esos labios color carmesí. _Ese _rostro. _Su_ rostro; el rostro de mi ángel… de mi Bella.

_Ese ángel que tanto quiero… sí, ese ángel que quiero que sea totalmente mío. _

Sí, eso es justamente lo que quiero… «Que sea totalmente mía» eso sería lo mejor que me hubiese pasado en la vida.

-Edward –llamó una angelical voz, la voz de mi dulce madre.

-¿Mande, mamá? –pregunte con calidez.

-Oh… no, sólo quería ver si estabas despierto… -se escucho su dulce risa al otro lado de la puerta, y luego sus frágiles pasos dirigiéndose lejos de mi habitación.

Sonreí, quería mucho a mi mamá ella siempre cuidándome como si fuese un hijo prodigio, uno especial… algo que no era cierto, yo no era tan especial como ella… _cómo mi Bella. _

Recordando eso y sin más contratiempos, marque el número de mi amada. Despistadamente, mire hacía mi despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Las diez y media, no sabía si Bella ya estaba despierta, pero tenía que probar.

No obstante, en ese justo momento, mi celular sonó. Mire el identificador y pude apreciar que era el número de _mi _Bella. 

_Me gano. _

-Hola –dije, cuando conteste.

-Hola, hola –dijo, muy enérgica.

-Veamos… ¿alguien esta de buen humor hoy? –pregunte con diversión.

-Sí, sí…

-¿Por qué? –pregunto, y luego agregue-: digo, sí se puede saber.

-Claro que se puede –dijo feliz.

-¿Entonces? –pregunte feliz.

-Es que hoy me desperté… y vi que había sol.

Cuando me contó el motivo de su felicidad, me sentí un poco decepcionado; tenía la vaga esperanza de que ese motivo fuera gracias a mí… pero por desgracia no fue así. Escuche su tintineando risita al otro lado de la línea; me sentí aún más triste. Todavía se burlaba de mí.

-¿Edward? –pregunto con cariño.

-Dime. –Me sorprendí a mí mismo con una voz muy triste, demasiado.

-Es que… era bromita…

-¿Eh? –ya no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo, ahora sí… me había perdido.

-Es que no estoy tan feliz por eso –en su voz se podía distinguir la sonrisa en su rostro-. Estoy feliz porque cuando desperté, recordé que había soñado contigo y luego, me di cuenta de que no eras un sueño, eras mi pura realidad; el chico que en mis sueños había vivido pero que sin siquiera saberlo sí había existido, sin que yo me hubiese percatado, el destino nos estaba esperando.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. No era verdad, ella era la chica de mis sueños, alguien como yo nunca hubiese podido entrar en los sueños de alguien como ella. Vaya, si sólo estar en su vida ya es un gran logro, en sus sueños, cuando ella no sabe lo que pasa, cuando no sabe lo que piensa y que subconsciente trabaja sólo –prácticamente-, eso ya es el cielo.

-Sabes… parece que estas describiendo algo parecido a lo que yo sentí… sólo qué…

-¿Qué? –pregunto desesperadamente, pues hablaba despacio pero tranquilo.

-Pues… que yo sentí que por fin mi mundo estaba completo… que por fin había encontrado mi otra mitad; esa que nunca creí poder encontrar… aquella mitad de la que hablan todos esos libro, de la que hablan en las novelas y demás…

Cuando termine de contarle, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios. No era conciente de la expresión facial que tendría mi amada, pero la mía era de felicidad total, de esa felicidad que sólo te la puede quitar esa persona que quieres tanto al decirte «No te quiero», pero no, debía de ser optimista y decirme a mi mismo: «Bella sí me quiere, ella sí me quiere».

-Edward… -la voz de Bella sonó rota.

_Dios, adiós optimismo… _

-Sí, dime –pregunte con miedo a que su respuesta fuese lo que rompiera el corazón de cualquier persona.

-Eso… e-eso fue lo más hermoso que alguien me h-ha dicho –dijo, su voz se quebraba, percibía exactamente los momentos en los que lo hacía.

-¿D-de verdad lo dices? –pregunte, aún con algo de inseguridad.

-Claro –se escucho un corto sollozo-. Nadie jamás me había dicho ni una milésima parte de lo hermoso que lo que me dijiste.

-Me alegra ser la primera persona –dije-, y espero, por siempre, se la ultima.

Sonreí bobamente, me encantaba decirle cosas así a Bella. Hablo cómo si tuviese años conociéndola y amándola… quizá, desde antes de conocerla, ella y yo ya estábamos destinados a estar juntos… quizá nos conocíamos sin conocernos.

-Yo igual lo espero –contesto, ahora su voz sonaba alegre, esperanzada.

Seguimos hablando por un corto rato más, de cosas triviales, sin mucha importancia, aunque, claro esta, para mí siempre que hablara con ella sería un suceso irrelevante en mi día. En mi vida. Al final, acordamos que iría a su casa, para ver cómo estaba su pie.

Uno de mis planes para el futuro, era convertirme en un doctor exitoso como mi padre. Ó, igual en un gran músico, adoraba la música, había sido mi amiga en la soledad y una de las luces en mi oscuridad. Quizá un pintor… me gustaba poder crear un paisaje entero con tan sólo un pincel. Mis aficiones, eran de un artista, eso era lo que me gustaba. El arte, cosas así.

Me dirigí al baño, tenía que estar presentable para ver a mi querida Bella. Me bañe lo más rápido que pude… _«La distancia nos separa, hay que acortarla…». _Prácticamente volé por toda mi habitación buscando mi ropa para cambiarme.

Al cabo de un rato, ya estaba presentable –eso creía yo-, con mi Volvo aparcado frente a su casa y yo en el pórtico tocando la puerta.

-¿Si? –fue su padre el que abrió la puerta.

Me sentí muy nervioso; nunca había hablado con su padre, siquiera sabía su nombre… sólo sabía que era policía, el jefe de policía, pero sólo recordaba que era «el jefe de policía Swan».

-Emm… -me mordí el labio en modo de demostrar mi nerviosismo, pero luego, le dije de un modo seguro-: ¿esta Bella?

«_No parece un mal chico, quizá le convenga a Bella… aunque sigo prefiriendo que no tenga novio, sí, definitivamente esta mejor así…»_

Me reí internamente por su comentario. Él sonrió amablemente y se corrió, dejándome pasar y asintiendo con la cabeza. La primera impresión que me había dado el jefe Swan, fue que era muy estricto y que no le agradase que anduviera por ahí a estas horas; luego, ahora, me dio la impresión de que era una persona muy flexible y agradable… esperaba que fuese así.

-Bella esta arriba –me informó-. Le ha dolido bastante el pie, aunque ha intentado pararse, no ha podido –me dio una sonrisa tranquilizante, me ayudo un poco la verdad pues mis nervios ya estaban de punta-. Puedes subir… si quieres.

No dude un segundo más, asentí con la cabeza –con una sonrisa en la cara-, en modo de agradecimiento. Subí las escaleras, haciéndolas chirrear, y llegue a un estrecho pasillo, no sabía cual era la habitación de Bella, hacía que abrí la primera puerta que vi.

-¿Bella? –pregunte, cuando vi que en la cama había alguien acurrucado de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Huh? –pregunto, dándose la vuelta tranquilamente-. ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo… -dije, acercándome hacía su cama.

Ella ya se había incorporado y me extendía los brazos, invitándome a sentarme junto a ella. Y así lo hice, la abracé, pegándola lo más que podía a mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunte recordando su tobillo.

-Bien… mejor ahora que estas tú –respondió, pude sentir una sonrisa en la piel de mi cuello, donde ella había acunado su cara.

-Me alegro –conteste con toda la sinceridad que encontré en mi cuerpo-. Espero que te pueda ser útil –sonreí.

Escuche su risa, ó más bien dicho, mi melodía favorita.

-Sólo con el simple hecho de estar aquí ya me eres útil… ¡Te quiero muchísimo!

-Sí… quizá… pero juro que no más que yo –le conteste con franqueza… y la verdad, nunca eso sería una mentira.

* * *

_«Edward y yo compartimos un poco el gusto sobre nuestro futuro en esta historia…»_

Hola! :D Les gusto? Espero que sí… Adiós, Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	8. Decisión

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

**_Decisión_**

Edward Cullen.

_No dudes que te querré por siempre jamás,_

_Te necesito para toda la eternidad,_

_Eres el sol que me ilumina, _

_La sangre que me mantiene con vida,_

_No quiero que te alejes,_

_Quiero con mis brazos siempre envolverte._

_Si te vas, mátame…_

_Pues sin ti, la vida no volverá a existir. _

«Bella, Bella, Bella».

De verdad que esa mujer que ha cambiado por completo la vida. Antes no podía concentrarme en nada; ahora no me puedo concentrar en otra cosa que no sean sus rojos labios, sus marrones ojos, su hermoso rostro, su belleza, en sí.

No lo soportaba; no podía pasar segundo alguno sin estar cerca de ella, abrazándola, estando con ella, dándole uno que otro beso, en las mejillas sonrojadas y en sus labios perfectamente rosados.

Esa sensación celestial que siempre sentía al besar sus finos labios, era algo indescriptible, algo que ni en un millón de años, ni con miles y billones de palabras, podría describir. Ó, bueno, al menos no con palabras que conocía hasta el día de hoy. Pero, estaba seguro que ni con dicho vocabulario desconocido, podría describirla.

-¿Edward? –llamó mi madre desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Mande –dije con la voz tierna que siempre utilizaba con ella.

Camine hacía la puerta y le abrí, dejando mi cuarto descubierto para sus ojos y la entrada libre para su acceso. Ella paso, desfilando frente mío, con un andar agraciado, aunque no tanto cómo el de mi Bella.

-Hijo… hay cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo –susurró, mirándome a los ojos. Tomó asiento en mi cama y yo la imite por inercia.

-Dime –susurre, sin quitar mi vista de la suya, no tenía pecado alguno rodeando mi conciencia.

-Ey observado que sales más –aclaro, con voz firme, aunque aún así podía detectar un poco de vacilación en ella-. Y que llegas más tarde que de lo natural.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. ¿Por qué negarlo? Era la verdad.

-Igual he visto, tus ojos.

Señalo sus ojos caramelos. Total y completamente diferentes a los míos. Los míos se parecían a los de mis abuelos: a los de mi abuela Elizabeth.

-¿Sabes?

Sus ojos, ahora, desprendían faroles de luz.

-No había visto brillo singular tal cómo el que empezaron a marcar tus ojos hace unos pocos días. –Su voz sonaba rebosarte de felicidad-. No se porqué ni cómo, sólo se que ahora te vez más feliz que de costumbre.

-¿Eso es malo acaso? –pregunte, no entendía porqué había empezado con un toque de seriedad y ahora era tan amable.

-¡En lo más mínimo! –contraatacó. Su voz fue casi un grito.

Reí entre dientes por su exaltación y ella, no tardo mucho en acompañarme.

-Me alegro –susurró, con una risita-. Realmente me alegra que estés así de contento –sonrió encantadoramente-. ¿Qué pasó?

Reí. Mi mamá era muy observadora, que agradable: se preocupaba por mí; se sentía muy bien que las personas quisieran ayudarte y que te quisieran.

-Me enamore le confesé.

¿Para que callarlo? Sí lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el mundo. Quizá estar enamorado –tan fuertemente cómo lo estoy-, de alguien tan enloquecidamente hermosa, bella, divina y de mil palabras más, sería un pecado. Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo pecar si era con ella.

_Con_ ella, _por_ ella, recorrería cielo y mar. Cruzaría toda una laguna de lava para pedir tan siquiera una mirada. Me lanzaría desde un avió hasta caer a sus pies, para pedir una sonrisa. Cruzaría la galaxia entera, para recibir una de sus hermosas risas que me enloquecen.

-¿Enamorado? –pregunto mi mamá, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tenía una sonrisa picara, mezclada con la diversión y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

De un momento a otro, no se qué paso, cómo ni nada, sólo supe que mi mamá se había puesto a reír, discretamente, pero a reír. ¿Por qué se reía?

Fruncí el ceño.

¿No me podía enamorar? ¿Qué acaso soy tan poco atractivo cómo para que todas las mujeres me desprecien? No sé; sólo se que me bajo mi autoestima.

-¿Por qué ríes? –pregunte, cuando no lo aguante más.

-No lo tomes a mal corazón –dijo, toco mi rostro y me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla-. Es sólo que… nunca te había visto enamorado… eres tan mono.

»Tus expresiones de encanto, tus sueños despierto, sus sonrisas involuntarias que seguramente ni tu te das cuenta que das, tus miradas perdidas en el espacio y en el tiempo, tu felicidad extrema, tus ojos brillantes de la emoción de ir a ver a tu enamorada… que por cierto… ¿Quién es?

-Bella Swan –dije, con expresión amorosa a más no poder.

-Mmmm… no la conozco muy bien –expresó con una sonrisa.

-La única hija del policía Swan –dije-. La chica más hermosa de todo Forks, la única niña que puede resaltar entre los demás sólo por su sorprendentemente llamativa belleza y personalidad…

-A eso me refiero –susurro-. Tu forma de expresarte de ella…

-No puedo evitarlo –dije, pase la palma de mi mano por mi desordenado cabello, haciéndolo para atrás, sólo para que luego él solito se volviese hacer para delante-. Ella me tiene totalmente hechizado.

-Deberías invitar a tu novia a cenar –ofreció mi amada y brillante madre.

Sonreí, pero, luego la sonrisa se me desvaneció. «_Novia…_» Nunca había tenido una novia, no sabía cómo actuar con ella ni nada por el estilo… no quería dejar a Bella _volar _sola. Quería que siempre estuviera a mi lado… sí había considerado hacerla mi novia, pero, sentía que lo iba a arruinar. Además ¿qué no teníamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos? Bueno, eso no me importo cuando la bese… y supongo que tampoco importara ahora.

-Aún no es mi novia –le informe a mi mamá.

-¿No? –dijo, estupefacta-. Que raro… ¿por qué no?

-Pues… -baje la mirada, incapaz de decirle lo siguiente mientras la miraba a los ojos-: tengo miedo.

Ella no rió ni nada; más bien posiciono su delicada mano hacía mi hombro, haciéndome levantar la cabeza para mirar los caramelos que tenía por ojos.

-No pasa nada –contesto-. Seguro ella te quiere muchísimo…

(…)

Bella Swan. 

Que impaciencia.

No he visto a Edward y son las 2 de la tarde, eso me pone con los nervios a flor de pie. No quiero ser controladora ni nada por el estilo… pero, tengo miedo de que le pase algo… ó algo por el estilo.

-_Bella, te buscan _–susurró la voz de mi papá en la parte baja de la casa.

Baje corriendo, con la esperanza de que fuese mi amado Edward.

-Me alegra verte, Alice –susurró mi papá.

Me sentí muy decepcionada al ver que no era mi querido Edward.

-Bella, mala amiga –dijo, la pequeña duende, corriendo hacía mí y enganchando sus brazos en mi cintura dado a que no llegaba a engancharlos bien, en mi cuello-. ¿Por qué no te habías puesto en contacto, conmigo?

Se separo de mí, mostrándome un adorable pucherito. Me reí de ella.

-No he podido –le sonreí.

-Ha estado ocupado con su novio –bromeó mi papá, sentándose en el sillón frente al televisor.

-¿Novio? ¿Qué? –grito Alice, tomando mi brazo, de un modo fuerte.

Mucho. Mucho.

-Tranquila, Alice… -soltó mi brazo de su duro agarra-. Mi brazo –tenía marcado sus dedos en mi piel, de un color rojo.

-Cuéntame, cuéntame –dijo, casi dando saltitos.

¿Será qué es un poco chismosa? ¡NO! ¡Seguro y son inventos míos! (Nótese el sarcasmo).

-Bueno –la tome por la muñeca-. Ven vamos.

Le conduje hacía la parte superior de mi cama: a mi cuarto. Cerré tras mío la puerta, cuando me volteé, ella ya estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama, lista para que le soltase un chisme.

Me senté al lado de ella y le empecé a narrar la corta historia. Se la detalle lo más profundamente que pude, a ella le gustaba así. Le iba pareciendo muy linda mientras iba avanzando y aseguraba que no me debía confiar en lo más mínimo de Tanya. (Dime algo que no sepa ya).

En el momento e donde iba a terminar mi narración… mi celular sonó.

-Diga… -susurre.

Sonriendo al reconocer a la persona que me había marcado.

-Ey, Bells –dijo, la hermosa voz aterciopelada de Edward, con ese típico tono suave que parecía intentar acariciar el aire-. Necesitamos hablar…

-¿D-de qué? –pregunte con voz temblorosa.

Yo nunca lo había vivido, pero decían que cuando alguien te decía: «Necesitamos hablar» luego cosas no muy buenas se avecinaban para la relación y sinceramente yo no quería que pasara nada malo.

-No te puedo decir –su voz sonaba misterioso-. Necesitamos hablarlo cara a cara… es algo importante.

-D-de acuer-erdo –susurre con miedo en la voz.

Cuando colgué, no pode evitar sentirme mal… ¿y si ya no me quería?

La verdad no lo culparía ¿quién me querría de ese modo? Hasta ahorita nadie…

* * *

Buu!! Hola! (: bueno, perdón por tardanza pero tengo exámenes, tareas, Tae Kwan doo, natación y etc. segundo intento hacer mis capítulos más largos pero de verdad es difícil n.n lo siento, pero creó que éste me ha quedado pasable xD jaj bueno, espero que estén bien… Adiós! Cuídense! ^^

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	9. Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

Hoy es un capítulo largo n//n gocen ;D

**_Petición_**

Edward Cullen.

Realmente no sabía cómo hacer esto de un modo correcto. Bella era tan perfecta. ¿Cómo hacerle para convencer a un ángel de que te elija a ti cuando tiene a un mundo entero con el que podría estar? No tenía la menor idea. No entendía por qué Bella me había escogido a mí y no a alguien más. Obviamente, ella debe de tener a toda una fila de hombres esperándola, y ella, como si nada, me eligió a mí, cómo si los demás no existieran.

_A mí._

Estaré agradecido por toda mi vida de que allá tomado esa decisión, pero, es que aún no entiendo. ¿Cómo un ángel me pudo ver a mí sobre todos los demás? Estoy seguro, de que nunca podré saberlo. Ella nunca me dejara de sorprender… ahora, sólo necesitaba saber una sola cosa:

Cómo mantenerme alejado de Bella hasta la noche.

Esta claro que soy débil… no puedo estar ni un segundo sin que mis pensamientos se vayan directo a mi hermoso ángel: mi hermosa Bella. Pero, claro esta, no puedo hacer nada de lo que tengo planeado si estoy con ella. Pero, sentía que me moría con la simple idea de no estar casi nada de mi día junto a ella… era algo insoportable. Ya no podía hacer nada por mi mismo sin no pensar en mi querida Bella.

Mire hacía el techo, como si de ahí fuese a caer mi solución –algo que muchos hacían cuando buscaban esperanza, pero que sólo con mucha imaginación y una actitud extremadamente positiva se puede lograr-.

Sin contener más mis impulsos –y realmente sin darme mucha cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-, agarre mi celular y me dispuse a marcarle a mi hermosa Bella…

-¿Bueno? –dijo, con una voz interesantemente distraída.

-Bella, amor…

-¿Edward? –pregunto, sin dejarme terminar lo que iba a decirle.

-Sí, soy yo –dije, e, inevitablemente una sonrisa corrió por mi rostro.

-Oh, Edward, hace mucho que no hablamos –dijo, en tono dramático, aunque un poco divertido.

-Bella, hablamos esta mañana –dije, riéndome.

Escuche cómo su risita adulzada se desprendía de sus hermosos labios. No pude hacer más que sonreír. Realmente no entendía cómo es que había podido vivir sin ese ángel que al nacer se convirtió en la hermosa chica que ahora es.

-Sí, ya sé, pero es que me encanta hablar contigo: escuchar tu voz… -susurró y en su voz se podía distinguir una sonrisa muy clara en sus labios.

-Acabas de decir una de las cosas que se ha vuelto una de las cosas que me encanta hacer desde que te conocí. –Sentí, que mi voz sonaba especialmente empalagosa. Nunca me había sentido así y jamás había escuchado mi voz de ese modo.

_Sólo Bella podía conseguir cambiarme a lo que ella quisiera, con una sola mirada. _

-Eres muy lindo, Edward –me dijo de la nada.

No me esperaba en lo más mínimo que dijera algo como eso; pero me encanto, nunca me quejaría. Simplemente escuchar esas palabras de sus labios hacía que mi corazón bombeara más de lo que regularmente lo hacía. Era una sensación única, que sólo una persona especial podría lograr: Bella Swan.

-Tú igual. Y juro, que no hay nadie que te logre igualar –susurre sin poder evitarlo.

Tenía que decir lo que sentía, nunca podía pensar mis palabras cuando estaba con Bella: su belleza me deslumbraba demasiado. Me hacía sentir como un completo idiota: una sensación que nadie me había hecho sentir y que no había sentido antes. Pero, ella lo lograba sin duda alguna.

Luego de eso, nos pusimos a hablar un rato de cosas u poco más triviales, pero, no por eso deje de halagarla:

-Edward, me siento muy consentida por ti –y rió.

Eso fue lo que me dijo luego de una hora dándole puros halagos. Pero, era lo que sentía, no podía simplemente dejarlo morir en mi garganta: tenía que dejarlo salir o no podría estar tranquilo conmigo mismo.

Mientras hablábamos, mi mente iba maquinando cosas relacionadas a mis planes. Tenía que poder hacerla mi novia para el final del día, o en serio no podría vivir tranquilo conmigo mismo. Es que, ella no es un capricho, no es un simple amor pasajero. _No. _Ella es, y será, la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han visto jamás y con la que estoy seguro, a como que me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, que hare todo lo que se crea posible hacer para mantenerla junto a mí, y mucho, mucho más.

-Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer en la noche? –pregunte, sin poder aguantármelo ni un monito más, le tenía que preguntar con urgencia.

-Nada… creo –soltó una dulce risita que sonó más bien como campanitas.

-¿Qu-quieres salir conmigo? –pregunte, con un poco de miedo incrustado en mis palabras. La idea de que me rechazara sonaba aún más aterrorizante que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Claro! –contesto con una voz tan emocionada que sólo me pudo hacer reír de los nervios.

La idea que estuviese emocionada sonaba hermosa… pero, eso sólo significaba que tendría que esforzarme al doble. Si ella se decepcionaba, eso representaría una negación a mi propuesta. Eso no lo podría aceptar. Me mataría.

Bella Swan. 

Ya quería que llegara la noche. Por desgracia, aún son las dos de la tarde y Edward dijo en la noche. _Eso es hora indefinida_. ¡Ya quería que llegara esa hora! No podía soportarlo, Edward no había venido a mi casa.

Lo sé, sonaba como una de esas niñitas que siempre quieren estar pegadas a sus novios. Pero, aquí hay una diferencia enorme: él no es mi novio… por desgracia. Yo quería que lo fuera… pero, parecía que sólo íbamos a ser amigos por siempre. Eso es muy injusto. Me gusta mucho, mucho… pero, al parecer a él no le gusto tanto cómo dice que le gusto. Bueno… al menos tuve la emoción de que se convirtiera en mi novio por un rato muy mínimo… aunque, es triste ver como las ilusiones que te fuiste formando, se caen por la borda de los sueños que uno tiene, sin ver atrás ó las lágrimas que llegar a tirar, ellas sólo se caen y no vuelven más…

Bueno, tampoco tenía que ser tan dramática. Quizá y las cosas no son cómo yo las pienso, pero ¿y si sí? No me gustaría tener que afrontarme a la misma decepción con la que antes jalaban mis cadenas el día en el que lo conocí. Aunque, si no hubiese sido por esa decepción, nunca lo hubiese conocido. Así que no tan malo.

…Pero, es diferente. Con él ya no me creó capaz de dejarlo. Pero a Félix sí, él es más mi mejor amigo y realmente ya no lo puedo ver como nada más que como un amigo… es algo muy irreal.

En cambio, a Edward lo puedo ver cómo mi amigo, novio y muchas cosas más en el transcurso de nuestras vidas. No me gustaría que de un día para otro se fuera y me dejara.

-¡Bella! –gritó mi papá desde la planta baja.

Baje, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sólo concentrándome en pisar correctamente los escalones y de saltar el tercero para que no emitiera ese irritante sonido.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunte, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja intentando pensar que la persona que mi papá estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo era mi adorado Edward.

-Mira quien vino a verte –dijo, y se alejo.

Mi sonrisa se esfumo al instante al ver que la persona que había estado en el marco de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Nahuel, mi antiguo compañero, que según él había sido cómo mi novio, sin besos ni nada. Ya no había vuelto a tratar con él, no quería verlo ni en pintura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a mi casa después de todo lo que me hizo? Era un descarado.

-Bella, querida –dijo, abriendo sus brazos para que me acercara a él. Pero, claro está, no lo hice.

-¿Qué quieres Nahuel? –pregunte del modo más frío que encontré en todo mi ser.

Pero, es qué esperaba ¿qué lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos? ¿Qué corriera a darle un beso? Que idiota e ingenuo. Una persona tan tonta como él jamás se merecerá eso. No, ya no más.

-Bella, amor, yo sólo quería pasar a verte –susurró.

Suspire pesadamente y camine hasta él, le tome de la mano y lo saqué del pórtico de mi casa, hasta el pequeño bosque que estaba al lado de ésta.

-¿Qué demonios hacer aquí? –pregunte de un modo muy agresivo.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a llegar cómo si nada a mi casa.

-Ay, Bella. ¿No me vas a decir que ya me olvidaste? –Soltó una fuerte risa burlona que me dio ganas de golpearle esa carnosa boquita que tiene.

-¡Cállate! –le escupí cada una de las palabras en su cara de niño bonito.

-Bella, a nadie engañas –dijo, agarrándome del antebrazo y juntándome a él-. Yo sé que me extrañas y que quieres estar conmigo…

-¡No! –grite interrumpiéndolo-. Yo ya tengo a alguien más en mi vida –le informe con una sonrisa triunfante y, de inmediato, el rostro de Edward llego a mis pensamientos.

Más sin embargo, Nahuel sólo me quería humillar. Se empezó a reír a mandíbula abierta como si le hubiese contado el mejor chiste en toda el área limítrofe.

-Bella… tú siempre me querrás a mí –dijo, con una sonrisa prepotente. Tenía muchas ganas de borrar esa sonrisa con un puño bien marcado.

-Eso quisieras, idiota –escupí y luego agregue-: jamás fuimos novios, nunca nos besamos, te quería… pero eso se acabo en el momento en el que tú…

Pero no pude terminar la frase, él me había silenciado con una suerte cachetada que me hizo hasta girar la cara.

-Te odio –le dije simplemente.

Mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas de coraje; quería golpearlo, en este momento ese deseo me dominaba totalmente, más sin embargo, sabía que no era para nada lo más conveniente, así que me tuve que abstener.

Salí corriendo, él intento detenerme, pero no lo logró. Yo fui más rápida y misteriosamente no me tropecé ni nada por el estilo.

(…)

Ya faltaba poco para que dieran las seis de la tarde y el cielo ya se veía de un brillante color perla, listo para volverse negro en cualquier momento; y Edward no me había ni llamado ni nada.

Luego del incidente con Nahuel, me había quedado en mi cama, me dormí por dos horas, pero, de ahí me la pase mirando hacía el techo, pensando en Edward solamente. No podía hacer nada más. Estar en el bosque con el sucio de Nahuel, me hizo sentir una pava. Sentía que engañaba a Edward y lo peor del asunto, es que Edward no era mi novio ni nada parecido, bueno, algo parecido, pero no lo era… aún. No importaba. Ahora, estaba él en mi vida y no lo podría dejar ir, y, mucho menos, iba a dejar que Nahuel arruinara mi vida, apareciéndose otra vez en ella.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia mi ropero y agarre mi ropa y mi neceser y camine hacia el baño. Me metí en él y empecé a bañarme.

El agua relajaba mis músculos y me ayudaba a pensar sobre todo lo que me había pasado en el día. No era mucho, pero necesitaba pensarlo bien.

El modo misterioso de Edward al hablarme, el aparecimiento de Nahuel… no entendía por qué Nahuel se había aparecido así ó, mejor dicho ¿para qué? No entendía nada que hacer aquí, en mi casa, no tenía derecho. Él me había engañado, aunque, realmente nunca fuimos novios, pero según él sí y entonces, eso concluía que me había engañado, según él.

-Idiota –susurre, mientras el agua seguía golpeando mi cuerpo, retirando todo el shampoo de mi cabello.

Igual, no importaba mucho, simplemente, él era el idiota, yo no podría hacer nada, sólo mantenerme lejos de él, no acercarme a él y tampoco pensando en él. Ya lo había tenido borrando hasta que se volvió a aparecer. Bueno, sería fácil volver a borrarlo. No hay problema.

Cuando mi cabello estuvo libre de shampoo, y mi cuerpo enjabonado y limpio, cerré la llave del agua y salí de la regadera, envolviéndome con la toalla que estaba colgada en el percho que estaba al lado del lavabo.

Me vestí rápidamente y seque mi cabello; baje las escaleras, y me encontré con mi padre viendo la televisión.

-Oh, Bella –dijo, cuando me vio bajar-. ¿Vas a algún lado? –pregunto, un tanto extrañado, por mi ropa.

Me había vestido con una falta tableada de color azul oscuro y una blusa de tirantes color rojo. Tenía puesto unos zapatos abiertos negros y me había puesto mis pulseras y collares que usaba sólo en momentos importantes.

-Em, eso creo –dije, sintiendo como un pequeño rastro de sangre corría hacia mis mejillas.

-¿Vas a volver a salir con Tanya? ¿O con Alice y Rosalie? –preguntó un poco más interesado de lo normal, y, añadió-: ¿Ó vas a ir con Nahuel?

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pequeño rastro rosado en sus mejillas. Yo sabía que a él le agradaba Nahuel, pero a mí no, y no lo iba a volver a tratar así que ni lo esperaba, no importaba lo mucho que a mi papá le agradase, a mí no.

-¡No! –dije un poco histérica-. Nahuel es una persona con la que ya no voy a volver a tratar jamás.

Mi voz sonó firme, y mi papá no me contraataco en lo más mínimo. Se limitó a asentir y yo me dirigí al comedor, esperando a Edward… esperaba que no tardara tanto, pero, por si acaso, agarre una hoja y un lápiz y me puse a dibujar. Estaba muy aburrida y siempre me gusto hacer eso cuando estaba así.

Me puse a dibujar un ángel; no era especialmente muy buena dibujando, Alice era mejor, pero, a mi me gustaba mucho y no era nada mala, según mis amigos y familia. La verdad, cuando lo termine me encanto como quedo, tenía unas alas esponjosas y grandes, sus ojos eran grandes y de estilo anime, sus labios eran regordetes, pero de perfectos. Su nariz recta y respingada. Era Edward… mi ángel Edward…

Mire el reloj de mi celular, y vi que ya eran las ocho de la noche. No lo podía creer… seguro Edward ya no vendría. Eso me dolió, sentí un pellizco en el pecho, en mi corazón y, seguido, una lágrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla.

Escuche unos toquecitos con los nudillos, en la puerta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y corrí, literalmente, hacía la puerta. La abrí con desesperación y, ahí, se encontraba Edward, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa torcida que podría darle un ataque cardiaco a cualquiera.

-Edward –susurre y lo abrase, sin poder evitar el impulso.

Escuche su musical risa y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-Vamos, ¿quieres? –dijo, cuando nos separamos.

Sentí la mirada de mi padre clavada en mi espalda y mis mejillas se cubrieron al instante de un rojo carmín. Sonreí y me gire hacía Charlie.

-Voy a salir, papá –me despedí de él con la mano y tomé la de Edward y él me dirigió hacía un flamante Volvo plateado que estaba iluminado sólo por la luz de los faroles de la calle.

-¿Es tu auto? –pregunte, cuando él me hablo la puerta del copiloto. Vi su pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

-Sí, orgullosamente sí –dijo.

Estaba orgulloso de su auto, eso era divertido. Me senté en el asiento y él cerró la puerta, lo vi rodeando el auto y entrar a la cabina del conductor.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte con curiosidad cuando arranco el auto y lo puso en movimiento.

-A un lugar especial –susurró con cariño.

No proteste, no aporte nada. Preferí quedarme callada y tranquilita viendo el paisaje; estaba muy oscuro y me causaba un poco de sueño. Creó que me quede dormida mientras no llegamos.

-Bella –susurró Edward, y sentí unos leves empujoncitos en mi hombro.

Gimoteé y abrí poco a poco mis ojos.

-Llegamos –dijo Edward, se acerco a mí y me dio un cálido y suave beso en los labios.

Sonreí inconscientemente, él me estaba volviendo adicta a él, y, mucho más, me estaba volviendo adicta a él, no podía ya estar lejos, ahora, por su culpa nunca me podría alejar de sus andares, siempre sería su sombre él quiera ó no.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto, en un intento vano de asomar mi cabeza por la ventana del conductor, pero, Edward no me dejo ver más allá de su bello rostro.

-Ven y descúbrelo –susurró en mi oído, antes de salir rápido del auto para rodearlo y abrirme la puerta.

Sentí mis mejillas encenderse ligeramente y tome la mano que él me había ofrecido, y baje del auto.

Cuando estuve fuera del auto, divise hacía enfrente y me encontré con una de las cosas –ó quizá la cosa-, más hermosa que había visto en toda la extensión de mi vida.

Al frente mío, había un hermoso prado, lleno de flores y árboles de gran tamaño. Todo estaba iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna llena; había colorido por todos lados, las flores tenían colores tan vivos que incluso en la oscuridad se podían apreciar. Los árboles eran de gran tamaño y con troncos firmes y de un color café –porque sí, misteriosamente eran cafés-.

En medio de todo el prado, había un círculo que estaba hecho con girasoles, y, en medio de ese círculo, había una pequeña mesa para dos, que estaba tendida con un mantel blanco y, con otro de color verde. En el centro de la mesa había un candil de oro, que tenía las velas ligeramente humeantes y le daba un toque elegante. Los vasos eran de fino cristal y con bordes dorados en la parte superior. Los platos eran lo mismo, pero en lugar de ser de cristal, eran de blanco mármol.

-Edward –dije, y, sentí cómo él llegaba a mi lado y me rodeaba con una sola mano mi cintura-. E-es –me volteé hacía él y me lance a su cuello-, es simplemente hermoso.

Creó que empecé a llorar, porque mi cara se sintió ligeramente húmeda.

-Siempre te daré lo mejor –susurró contra mi cabello y segundos después deposito un beso en la coronilla de ésta.

Me guió hacía la mesa y me senté, él se sentó justo enfrente de mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. No me había dado cuenta de que había un plato cubierto para que no dañara la comida que estaba en él. Comida qué, por cierto, había preparado Edward: lasagna. Sabía deliciosa, la mejor que había probado en toda mi vida.

-Bella –dijo Edward, parándose de la mesa y situándose a un lardo de mí, yo me acomode lo justo para poder estar enfrente de él-. Mi querida Bella –susurró con cariño-. Sé que realmente nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero, no puedo creer que este corto plazo de tiempo allá sido lo justo para que me volvieras loco y dependiente a ti. _–"Hay cariño, hablas por mí."- _No puedo creer que me hayas gustado cómo nadie en este mundo lo ha llegado a hacer. No lo puedo concebir, pero es la pura y simple verdad. Y, contra la verdad ¿qué podemos hacer sino más que aceptarla? –En ese momento, se arrodillo, poniendo su mano sobre su muslo-. Y, yo he aceptado mi realidad y la he recibido con los brazos abiertos, y, esa realidad eres tú, tu belleza y la locura que provocas a todo mi ser. No lo podía creer, pero, ¿qué más da? Te quiero demasiado, no lo puedo negar en lo más mínimo, así qué: Bella, mi hermosa Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Cuando termino de hablar, juro que mis mejillas debían de estar más mojadas que si hubiese llovido. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento, fue arrojarme a él –tumbándonos a los dos, por cierto-, y darle un enorme y largo eso en la mejilla, para luego pasar a su boca.

-Te quiero con locura, Edward, mi Edward –susurre de un modo posesivo-. Y, claro que sí.

Nos volvimos a fundir en otro beso, pero, esta vez un poco más corto.

* * *

:'D?

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	10. Amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

**Amor**

Bella Swam.

No podía creer lo que me había pasado la noche anterior, verdaderamente todo era tan irreal que no podía entrarme en la cabeza que Edward… ¡que Edward me pidiese que fuese su novia! ¿Quién si lo podría creer? Un hombre tan perfecto como lo es él; con alguien tan simple y sencilla como lo soy yo. Nada que alguien pudiera adivinar que llegara a pasar.

-¡Bella, Bella! –llamó una pequeña y chillona voz.

Conocía muy bien esa vocecita; era nada más y nada menos que la de mi mejor amiga: Alice.

-¡Bella! Tanto tiempo sin verte. –Dijo, danzando, más que caminando hacia mí.

Sus cortos y negros cabellos se movían de acuerdo a cada paso que daba. Sus ojos azules me miraban intentando penetrar en mis pensamientos. Cosa, que no era muy difícil: soy un libro abierto con las todas y cada una de mis páginas expuestas al público, sin poder contener nada.

-¡Alice! –Dije con euforia, hoy me sentía tan llena de vida que creó que no me importaría mucho si Alice había venido a molestarme, sinceramente, creo que ni lo notaría-. Mucho tiempo que no me llamas. –Intente hacerme la sentida, pero mi, más que grandioso, estado de ánimo, no me permitía hacer nada más que sonreír y ser feliz-. Te he extrañado…

Me lance a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo fuerte y muy, muy feliz.

-Bella. –Me separo ligeramente para ver la obvia sonrisa estúpida en mi cara-. ¿Estás bien?

Puso su mano sobre mi frente, pero es qué, ¿cómo engañas a tu mejor amiga, que conoces desde que tenías memoria?

-Pues, lo que pasa, este… un chico, Edward… él… yo…

No pude terminar, siquiera hacía falta que lo hiciera, Alice comprendió y, lo supo viendo esa chispeante mirada que me dio.

-¡Tienes novio! –Grito, me sobresalte un momento-. ¡Tu primer novio!

Me sonroje violentamente, mientras ella daba saltitos de emoción.

-¡Tienes que contarme! –su voz no era nada quieta, y era obvio que si no le contaba me golpearía hasta hacerme hablar.

La conduje hasta la cama, nos sentamos en la orilla y empezamos a hablar, le conté como fue que nos conocimos; y, obviamente no le agrado en lo más mínimo lo que hizo Tanya, sabíamos que ella sabía que a mí me gustaba Félix, y que se le hacía muy macabro que hiciera eso. No me importo en este momento. No había casi nada en el mundo que me hiciera enojar tanto como para que dejase mi súper estado de ánimo.

-Fue amor a primera vista –comento Alice, haciendo ojitos soñadores.

-Sí. –Mi voz sonó tan acaramelada y pegajosa que ni la reconocí.

-Vaya –suspiró-, se nota que de verdad estas enamorada de él.

Le sonreí, creó que otra vez como idiota, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, simplemente era feliz y… tenía al mejor hombre del mundo, ¿hay algo mejor? Bueno, quizá, pero al menos ahora, aquí, en mi mundo: no.

-Sí, lo quiero muchísimo.

Suspiré, mirando al futuro, pero, lo único que alcanzaba a ver, era el bello rostro de Edward.

-Se nota –suspiro-. ¿Recuerdas a Jasper?

S voz, bajo el nivel de emoción, hasta dejarlo en una pequeña angustia.

-Claro, lo conocemos desde hace cinco años, el mellizo de Rose… ¿qué tiene? –pregunte un tanto preocupada.

-Él… dijo –se aclaró la garganta-. A mí, a mí me gusta… mucho. –Su voz era un susurro apenas audible-. Pero yo… no, él es dos años mayor y yo… tengo miedo de que, hum, me rechace… Además… creó que a él le gusta alguien.

Me quede estupefacta. Jamás había visto que Alice tuviese miedo de algo… sí ella quería algo, no había nada que pudiera impedirlo: es una persona muy decidida. Pero… igual, ella jamás ha tenido novio –al igual que yo, antes de mi querido Edward-, y, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando alguien le gustaba del modo en el qué, siento yo, le gusta Jasper Hale.

-Alice –le palmeé el hombro-. No deberías tener miedo… él, es una gran persona y sé que si no te corresponde… algún día se lamentara, y mucho.

Le sonreí con cariño, ella sólo pudo asentir, mirando hacía el piso, así que la abrace. Era tan pequeña… de algún modo me recordaba a Taiga… sólo que… ¡ó, bueno! Sólo me recordaba a Taiga por la estatura y porque tenía una carita de bebé.

Bueno, más que nada me recordaría a Honey, por ser adorable… bueno, fuera animes. Regresemos a la realidad con mi mejor amiga… ¡Alice!

-Bella… -dijo, antes de que pudiera decir algo-. Tú… -tosió-. ¿Tú crees qué Jasper algún día se fijara en mí?

Cuando termino de hablar, su voz era apenas un susurro del viento que soplaba en un día soleado con tanta tranquilidad… que no se podía ni pensar que en ese momento, una ráfaga de aire se aproximaba hacía ese lugar.

-Alice… estoy segura… él es una persona que su temperamento encaja a la perfección con el tuyo.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunto, con sus ojitos resplandeciendo de emoción.

-Claro, Alice.

Seguimos platicando, ideando unas pequeñas formas en las que Alice podría demostrar si a Jasper le gustaba ella. Aunque… bueno, era algo difícil.

-¡No quiero irme! –dijo Alice, haciendo una rabieta.

Me reí, y, ligeramente, volteé a ver la mesita de noche que tenía junto a mi cama.

-¡¿Qué?! –casi grite cuando i la hora que era.

-¿Qué pasó, Bells? –dijo Alice, con un tono un poco monótono y divertido.

-S… son las ¿tres de la tarde? –pregunte algo extrañada.

-Sí… ¿por qué? –Los ojos de Alice analizaban minuciosamente mi rostro, tratando de encontrar mi punto débil para confesar.

-No –dije mirando hacía mis manos-. Es que el tiempo se me ha pasado demasiado rápido –sonreí-. Quería que conocieras a Edward.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par y casi se pone a dar saltitos en la cama misma.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Bella yo lo quiero conocer!

Su voz era divertida, ella era muy curiosa, Dios, pero así la quería, y mucho.

-Bueno… veamos, si quieres le puedo llamar…

Pero no pude terminar de hablar, pues Alice soltó un chillido y cogió mi celular para dármelo, todo en un movimiento de dos segundos. Yo, por mi parte, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír como una completa idiota y buscar el número de mi querido Edward.

-_Diga…_ -respondió al descolgar el celular.

-¡Edward! –dije, con la voz más emocionada que encontré en mis cuerdas bucales.

-_¡Bella, mi amor! _–Su dulce voz era tan cálida que me lograba abrazar aún del otro lado del teléfono-. _Te he querido llamar desde hace rato… pero me he puesto a ayudar a mi mamá..._

Sonreí cálidamente, al tiempo de que me mordía el labio inferior. Él, con su mamá… se me hacía muy tierno… un hombre que le es importante ayudar a su mamá antes que otra cosa, que bello.

-_Bella _–llamó Edward, rompiendo el silencio-. _¿Tú crees que…? –_carraspeó-. _¿Tú crees que pueda ir… a tu casa?_

Sonreí, era cómo si –aún sin importar la distancia- pudiese leer mi mente.

-Claro que puedes.

Vi cómo Alice me miraba, buscando mis ojos, para cuestionarme con los suyos. Se veía tan divertida. Vaya, realmente que es verdad que el amor te ciega hasta no darte cuanta en lo más mínimo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

_-Perfecto. _–La voz de Edward me sacó de mis enamoradizos y pegajosos pensamientos-. _Estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda. _

En al voz de Edward, podía escuchar claramente una sonrisa de satisfacción; lo cual, sólo me hizo sonreír a mi igual. No podía evitar sonreír cuando sabía que él lo hacía, pues sus sentimientos igual eran los míos, en estos momentos.

-Claro –susurré, y seguido. Colgó.

-¡Bella! –chilló Alice, cuando deje mi celular en la mesita de noche.

-Va a venir en un rato.

Mi voz, realmente, realmente, sonaba como la de una niña de doce años cuando el chico que le gustaba la volteaba a ver y ella se inventaba su sueñito de que le había sonreído y que prácticamente ya la estaba besando. Pero, no. ¡Esto, de algún modo, era real! Aún no podía creer que Edward me quiera a mí. ¡A mí! Puedo creer con toda la facilidad del mundo que quiera a… Tanya –por ejemplo-. Pero, a mí. Era un sueño…

_Sí, pero uno del que nunca querré despertar. _

Y entonces… un timbre sonó en la parte baja de la casa. Y, cómo no estaba mi padre yo tenía que bajar a abrir.

-¿Crees que sea él? –pregunto mi amiga con una impaciencia un poco muy notoria.

-No sé… le llame hace… -mire mi celular para comprobar hace cuando le había hablado y me sorprendió al ver que sólo habían pasado 15 minutos-. Bueno… quizá sí.

Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hacia abajo. Vi como el esbelto y pequeño torbellino de cabello negro pasaba a mi lado, rebasándome y danzando con toda la gracia del mundo, hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola! -escuche la voz imperativa de Alice-. Tú debes ser Edward.

-Sí. –La voz del aludido sonaba algo nerviosa. Reí ligeramente hasta que llegue a la altura de mi pequeña amiga-. Hola, amor.

Sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se dirigía a velocidades impresionantes, hacia mi cara y s acumulaba en mis mejillas. Seguido, escuche una tintineante risita que provenía d una sola persona: Alice Brandon.

-Pasa, Edward.

Mi voz sonaba muy tímida, y se podría decir que hasta con algo de miedo.

Él me sonrió con una tierna y muy, muy hermosa sonrisa torcida. Mi corazón, juro que casi se para al instante, ¡Rayos! Realmente estaba actuando como una niña de doce años con su primer novio o algo por el estilo. Pero… es qué realmente Edward es una persona muy especial; que me hace tener sentimientos especiales… es… algo complicado, supongo yo.

-Edward –me dirigí a él, cuando estuvo dentro de la casa-. Mira, ella es mi mejor amiga: Alice Brandon

Él le sonrió como todo un ángel y le extendió la mano.

-Un gusto, Alice.

-Igualmente…

Pero, Alice no era una persona de tomarles la mano a los demás cuando los acababa de conocer. No, ella era muy impulsiva, así que, en lugar de estrellar su fina mano con la de Edward, se tiró a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo: como si se conocieran de toda la vida y fueran amigos muy cercanos.

Pude apreciar la mirada un poco asustada de Edward… pero bueno, Alice, es simple y únicamente: Alice. Ella hacía todo como le parecía y no había nadie que pudiera cambiarla… bueno, quizá sí… Jasper posiblemente. Pero no lo creó. Era algo muy improbable aún así.

-Alice… pobre Edward –susurre para que ella lo soltara, cosa que hizo al instante y me sonrió cálidamente, entrecerrando ligeramente sus enormes ojitos celestes.

-Ya se acostumbrara. –Eso fue lo único que susurró antes de desaparecer por la cocina y, reaparecer minutos después, sorbiendo de un vaso de agua.

-¿Ella siempre es así? –me pregunto Edward, cuando Alice estaba un poco distraída con su vaso.

-Sí… pero, no te preocupes. Te acostumbraras.

Me miró con una sonrisa y, me sacó la lengua; al parecer yo no era la única que se quería comportar como una niña de doce años, ya que él parecía querer hacerlo igual, claro, cómo un niño.

-Sí… además no doy miedo. –Las campanitas que emergían desde las cuerdas bucales de Alice, al decir eso, nos hicieron dar un bote a Edward y a mí, cosa que sólo hizo que Alice se riera.

-Ni tanto –susurró Edward.

Reí. Alice hizo que nos sentáramos en el suelo, en lugar de en el cómodo sillón que teníamos al lado.

Nos sentamos los tres en un pequeño y un poco uniforma círculo. Y, cada unos nos íbamos haciendo preguntas entre los tres. Primero iba Alice, quien le preguntaba sólo a Edward, pues ella conocía todo de mí. Luego, iba Edward, quien él sí nos preguntaba a las dos; y al último iba yo, quien igual, sólo le preguntaba a Edward.

Al final del juego –que, termino como a las cinco de la tarde, un largo tiempo, considerando que lo empezamos a las tres y media-, descubrí que tenía un montón de cosas en común con Edward. A los dos nos encantaba leer. Nuestros libros favoritos eran Cumbres borrascosas, que nos encantaba la música clásica –mayormente Debussy-. Su color favorito era el azul… bueno, eso fue una variante, pues el mío es el café. Descubrí igual, que él al igual que yo, era hijo único, pero, la diferencia es que él casi no era una persona que lograra hacer muchos amigos, por una u otra razón, siempre se alejaba de las personas, permaneciendo solo…

-Aún no me quiero ir –canturreó Alice, cuando ya eran las once y cuarto de la noche.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar, ¿verdad, Bells? –pregunto mi papá, que había llegado alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

-Claro, Alice… ¿pero tus papas no se preguntaran por qué no vas? –pregunte un poco preocupada por sus padres.

Jonathan y Charlotte Brandon, los papas de Alice, eran personas muy cariñosas, los veía como parte de mi familia, al igual que a Alice.

-No te preocupes… mis papas se fueron de viaje –sonrió un poco-. Estoy solita en mi casa…. Y sabes que eso no me gusta. –Hizo un adorable pucherito, sólo pude sonreír y abrazarla juguetonamente.

-Pues quédate… pero creo que necesitaras ropa.

-No hay problema –dio un salto alegre-. Puedo ir por ella a mi casa y vuelvo rápido.

-Oh… entonces hazlo –le sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bella…. yo creo que yo si me voy ya –susurró Edward.

Lo volteé a ver y le hice un pucherito de esos que me había enseñado a hacer Alice, él sólo rió y me acarició la mejilla.

-Te acompaño –susurre.

Lo tomé del brazo, a sabiendas de que Charlie estaba en ya en su habitación. Llegamos, en tres pasos a la puerta, pero no me importaba que tan ridículo fuera tenerlo tan enredado con mis manos, sólo para dar este corto recorrido, pero, bueno, así era no lo podía dejar ir, y me encantaba tocar sus músculos perfectos.

-Adiós –susurre con un leve puchero.

-Adiós, amor.

Miro rápidamente hacia la sala, divisando que no hubiese nadie más que Alice y entonces, unió nuestros labios en un tierno y cálido beso.

-Te quiero –susurre con una voz de niña inocente.

Él rió cálidamente con sus ojos esmeraldas mirándome con ternura y luego, subió su mano derecha para acariciar mis sonrojadas mejoras y susurro tranquila y cariñosamente un:

-Yo también

Antes de volverme a dar un beso, aunque éste un poco más breve y luego, vi cómo se subía a un despampanante Volvo plateado y se iba a una velocidad impresionando: casi inhumana…

-¡Bella tiene novio! ¡Bella tiene novio! -Canturreó Alice a mi oído.

Me reí y luego vi cómo ella igual se iba para recoger su ropa, así que la espere, sentada en el sillón, esperando a que fuese mañana…

* * *

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	11. Amigas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

**Amigas**

Bella Swan.

Un desesperante sonido me despertó de mi buen sueño; noté que era mi celular sonando por lo que me levante de mi cama esperando que fuera Edward. No adivine y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien era.

-Hola, Tanya –saludé.

_-Bella, querida. Hola. -_Al saludarme, sentí la acides en su hipócrita voz.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunte de un modo cordial.

-_Quería ver si podía ir a pasar un rato contigo_ –susurró con una voz acogedora.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema… -susurré decidida y agregue-. Alice esta aquí.

Ellas dos no se llevaban especialmente bien. Alice era del tipo de personas que intentaba ser amigable con todos, pero siempre decía que Tanya era una persona de la que jamás tendría como aliada. Tanya, simplemente no le caían bien las personas que parecían no tener mucho interés en ella.

-_Bueno… ya qué._ –Juro que escuche perfectamente cómo sus pensamientos maldiciendo a Alice, se filtraban por su voz.

-Bueno –mi voz se escuchaba con algo de miedo-. Pues, ven cuando quieras.

_-Excelente._

Justo en el momento que colgué, una cabecita con los cabellos alborotados y mirada soñolienta, me estaba mirando con curiosidad y me dio algo de risa su adorable mirada soñolienta.

-¿Viene Edward? –preguntó la pequeña.

-No –susurré y puse cara precavida-. Viene Tanya.

Juro que luego de pronunciar esas palabras la cara de Alice se puso roja como un tomate y de sus orejas salía humo; tenía una cara de querer estrangular a alguien y sentí medo de ser ese _alguien_.

-¿Por qué tiene que venir esa zorra? –Alice casi gritaba.

Al escuchar que Alice llamo "_zorra_" Tanya me hizo reír como histérica. Alice era una persona que muchas veces no pensaba lo que decía; aunque sabía que realmente ella decía en serio eso de Tanya, y que lo sentía… y mucho.

-Que amable –susurré.

-Es en serio Bella; ella sabía que a ti te gustaba Félix y se metió con él –decía Alice con enojo-: y, todavía te lo restregaba en la cara. ¡Es una perra! No dudo que luego se quiera meter con Edward; él no está mal… nada como Jasper, pero no está nada mal.

Sonreí mientras levantaba las señas.

-Gracias… supongo.

Ella rió y luego volteó a ver a la ventana y sonrió.

-Oye, ¿Edward tiene un Volvo? –Yo asentí a su extraña pregunta-. Qué bien, acaba de venir.

Yo corrí hacia la ventana –literalmente- y vi cómo se bajaba de su flamante Volvo; luego corrí escaleras abajo para abrirle la puerta. Un segundo antes de que llegara a la puerta, él la tocó.

Alice Brandon. 

Mi amiga realmente estaba loca por ese chico. Digo, jamás la vi tan ilusionada, siquiera con Félix. Eso era algo bueno, quizá si le hacíamos vudú a zorrita rosita de Tanya -¡Asco! Siquiera su nombre en mis pensamientos me gustaba-, podamos alejarla de Edward.

-¡Edward! –grité cuando estuve en la planta baja y corrí y lo abrace.

Sí, bueno, soy una persona de mucho contacto. Amo los abrazos, pero yo no veo problema con eso… bueno, quizá sí: cuando las personas son unas amargadas y no les gustan los abrazos porque sus madres no los querían y no los abrazaron de pequeños, pero, bueno, casi nunca me topaba con esas personas.

-Hola, Alice. Qué bueno verte –susurró él de modo educado.

-Lo sé –reí-. No, pero, gracias, igual siento lo mismo.

Me alejé de ellos y me dirigí hacía el sillón de la sala y me deje caer ahí. Sí, mucha confianza, pero he venido a esta casa desde que tengo 3 años ¿qué problema hay? Ya me conocen; saben que yo llego y con toda la confianza del mundo me siento, como, etc. pero, bueno, así me quieren… ó eso siempre me dicen.

-Es un poquito animada ¿cierto? –escuché a Edward susurrarle a Bella.

-Sí; pero así la quiero.

-Sí, me cae bien –susurró de nuevo.

Qué bueno, tenía que llevarme bien con el novio de Bella, porque sabía que era un maldito bastardo lo iba a querer castrar en un santiamén… y eso…. No haría feliz a Bella en lo más mínimo.

Y entonces, todo se cago:

-¡Bella! ¡Eddie! –escuché la más irritante y asquerosa voz de toda mi vida.

Hice todos mis esfuerzos ¡En serio! Por no ir y darle un golpe a esa zorrita en donde más le dolía; o, de paso jalarle sus teñidos cabellos, hasta que se cayeran por voluntad propia.

Respire una, y otra y otra vez. Pero no lograba tragarme el enojo y seguir con mi sonrisita en los labios. Pero, simplemente, ella me fastidiaba como Dios sabe qué. Desde el jardín de infancia ella siempre había sido la zorra que conocemos hoy en día, sólo que menos, pero lo era al fin de cuenta.

Me quedé cayada, y cayada me fui a la cocina para buscar algo que desayunar. Tenía hambre; mi pequeño estomago se retortijaba una y otra vez.

Vi al padre de Bella en la cocina: Charlie.

-Hey, Charlie. Buenos días –dije, pero mi ánimo había caído como un hombre que se lanzaba desde un edificio de 15 pisos. Malvado, sí, pero así me sentí, mi felicidad se fue… bueno, casi. No, la verdad no.

-Hola, Alice –me saludó.

Me rasqué la nuca y camine hasta el refrigerador, donde sabía que Bella guardaba el cereal. Y sabía que había choco crispís, así que los tomé, porque son mi cereal favorito: son de chocolate y deliciosos. Desayune, rico. No me pudo quejar.

-¿Y dónde está Alice? –escuche la estúpida voz de la zorrita…

-En la cocina, tragando, seguramente –dijo Bella, riéndose.

Sí, por eso ella era mi mejor amiga, siempre sabía que hacía a la perfección. Bueno, me conocía muy –demasiado- bien.

-¡Claro! –grité desde mi silla.

Tomé mi tazón de cereal y camine hasta el sillón y… y vi sentada a Tanya, en mi lugar favorito: enfrente de la tele, donde podía recargar mis pies a la perfección sobre la mesita. Me sentí casi ofendida, pero no para tanto.

-Perdón, Tanya, -escupí su nombre con desagrado- pero ese es mi lugar, ¿me lo puedes dar?

Hice un pucherito que, según Bella siempre funcionaba a la perfección.

-No, Alice.

Mi cuerpo tembló del enojo y tenía tanta tentación de aventarle mi cereal en la cabeza, que decidí hacerlo.

-¡Alice! –gritó Bella cuando mi tazón estaba encima de la cabeza de Tanya, a punto de tirar la lechita que tenía.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme, y vi la mano de Bella quitarme mi cereal y luego, mis pies no estuvieron sobre el piso, sino flotando gracias a que los fuertes brazos de Edward me sostenían y yo, cómo era muy pequeña y frágil –ó lo que sea que eso signifique-, me podía dejar cargar. Era algo malo a veces… como ahora. Quería matar a Edward…. Pero tenía que resistir, él me caía bien.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! –chilló la tipa sentada en el sillón de Bella, con su tonta y chillona voz.

-¡Alice, tranquila! –dijo Bella.

Negué con la cabeza e intente zafarme de los brazos de Edward a como pudiera.

-¡Edward! ¡Suéltame! –chillé, con ganas de morder su mano.

-Pero deja tranquila a Tanya -dijo.

Odiaba esa condición, pero asentí con la cabeza. Vi una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de esa tipa. Sentí los brazos de Edward contraerse contra mi cuerpo antes de soltarme. Lo primero que hice al ser libre, fue quitarle a Bella mi tazón de cereal y subir casi corriendo escaleras arriba.

Tenía que hacer que esa tipa pagara… lo iba a hacer, nadie me detendría. Nadie. Lo. Haría.

Edward Cullen. 

Ojalá no le hubiese dicho eso a Alice, digo, entre Alice y Tanya ¿a quién prefieren? ¿A una persona alegre, que te abraza y es cariñosa, ó, a alguien que dice que es tu amiga pero piensa suciamente de tu novio? Sí, Alice gana y por mucho.

_Sabía que Edward no se resistiría a mí. Esto es grandioso –_pensaba Tanya-. _Ya casi lo tengo; sólo necesito apartar un poquito más a Bella y listo. Tendré a Edward en la palma de mi mano en menos de lo que canta un gallo. _

Odiaba esos pensamientos ¿qué no le entraba en su pequeño cerebro que yo sólo quería a Bella?

_Tengo que vengarme de Tanya… pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo? Sé que Bella no se enojara mucho conmigo… pero, aún así… _-los pensamientos de Alice eran mucho más entretenidos- _¿qué tal sí le aviento un globo con cereal dentro? Sí, quizá sí. _

_»Aunque… no, eso era muy usado ya. Debía idear algo más nuevo… _

Decidí darle un poco de privacidad a la maligna mente que acababa de descubrir, definitivamente esa niña era lo mejor, la quería. No como a Bella, pero me caía bien, mucho.

-¿Creen que Alice se enojo? –preguntó Bella, con preocupación.

Por lo que se notaba, Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella y se querían mucho, por lo que era obvio que se preocuparan una por la otra.

-¿Qué importa? –chilló Tanya-. Es una agresiva.

-No –dijo Bel, con algo de enojo-. Ella es impulsiva, pero no lo quería hacer, ella no piensa lo que hace… a veces.

_¿Piensa? Wow, los cerdos vuelan. _

Rayos, en este momento realmente quiero joder el maquillaje de Tanya a golpes en su cara.

-Perdón, Bella, no quise hablar así de Alice.

Tanya realmente era muy falsa, fastidiosa. Ahora entendía los pensamientos de Alice y su rudeza y enojo contra Tanya, se los merecía y mucho, mucho más que sólo la ira de la pequeña enana.

_Puta, perra. Estúpida _–Rayos, Alice era muy ruda-. _Jamás pensé odiar a alguien, y mucho menos hablar así de sucio; pero no es mi culpa, no voy a dejar que se metan con mi mejor amiga y que la lastimen. _

-Iré a ver si Alice está bien –susurró Bella.

Tengo miedo. Me tengo que quedar a solas con Tanya. _Ughh. _Eso es de espanto y mucho.

Bella subió las escaleras sin decir nada, haciendo chillar el segundo escalón y yo, yo me quedé viendo a la ventana a ver sí Tanya entendía que no le haría el más mínimo caso.

_Vaya, ese elfo dejo algo bueno. Al menos hizo que Bella nos dejara a solas a Edward y a mí. _

No, no lo entendió. Creó que puse cara de pocos amigos ante eso.

-Eddie. –_Odio que me llamen así-. _Te veo algo enojado ¿el duendecillo te hizo enojar?

Que irritante.

-No, realmente Alice me cae muy bien –sonreí con sinceridad. Era la verdad-. No entiendo porque me haría enojar alguien que prefería mil veces sobre ella. Bueno, al menos tener que estar enojado con Alice, antes que con Tanya.

_No, no, no ¡Bella! Baja, esa zorra te bajara el novio si te quedas aquí… además… ¡Me arruinaras el plan! ¡Ve abajo!_

-Bella –escuché a Alice susurrar (su voz era casi inaudible por la distancia)-. Mejor baja…

No pude escuchar más. ¡Rayos! Alice bajo la voz…

-Edward, tú… -empezó a decir Tanya con una voz del asco, antes de que viera a mi Bella bajar por las escaleras, le sonreí y pregunte:

-¿Alice está bien? –Claro que sabía que lo estaba, pero pregunte para que Tanya callara.

-Sí –susurró simplemente.

Caminó hacía donde yo estaba sentado y se sentó a mi lado. Yo, feliz la rodeé con mi brazo y, juró que me entraron ganas de sacarle la lengua a Tanya para que no se metiera ni conmigo ni con mi Bella.

Alice Brandon. 

Oh, sí. Ya tenía planada mi venganza contra Tanya; el plan era algo simple, a mi punto de vista: grabarla intentando algo malo con Edward, luego, mostrárselo a Bella para que viera lo Zorra –con mayúscula- que era, luego, mostrárselo a Félix para que la dejara y aprendiera a no meterse con mi amiga. Sí, era buen plan. Bueno, luego de eso, quería tirarle cereal en la cabeza… la pareja no me dejo, y me dieron ganas. Así que sí lo hare.

No iba a dejar que nadie me detuviera… y no iba a bajar del cuarto de Bella, desde donde –ligeramente- se podía ver la parte delantera de la casa, así que podría grabar el video.

Sabía que Tanya intentaría algo con Edward –Hoy- porque ella es una zorra, y sólo vino a casa de Bella para poder besarlo –o lo que sea que quiera hacer con él-. Y, bueno, el precio por tener que ayudar a mi mejor amiga era quedarme aquí… en su cuarto: solita con mi soledad. Pero bueno, ya qué.

Bella Swan. 

Estaba casi segura que enloquecería.

El ambiente en mi sala era el más incomodo en el que me hubiese encontrado jamás. Charlie se había ido a pescar y Alice no bajaba de mi habitación, eso sólo significaba una cosa: Tanya, Edward y yo solos en una misma habitación con un ambiente de mierda.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Habría algo que me salvara? No, coño, odiaba eso.

-¡Me aburro! –gruñó Tanya.

Reí bajito. Ella no me caía mal, de hecho, la apreciaba… algo, pero la apreciaba. No era mala amiga; Alice decía que sí y ella, bueno, ella es Alice, lo sabe todo simplemente, pero, aún así Tanya es mi amiga y punto final, sin discusiones, ni preguntas o pretextos baratos.

-Bel, amor –dijo Edward, llamando mi atención-. Creó que debó irme, ya es tarde y mis tíos vendrán –rodó los ojos-. ¡Realmente! Prefiero estar contigo, pero mi mamá clavaría una daga en mi cuello mientras duermo sino estoy ahí para recibirlos.

Reí por lo bajo y le di un besito en la mejilla antes de pararme para guiarlo a la puerta de entrada.

-No te preocupes, amor… Alice y Tanya me… -Pero no pude terminar de hablar, pues Tanya dijo:

-¿Sabes, Bella? creó que es mejor que me vaya yo igual, tengo que buscar a Félix para que hablemos –me sonrió de un modo no muy feliz, algo falso creo yo, pero, bueno, no sé.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso me quedo con Alice –les sonreí a ambos-. Adiós, amor. –Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Edward y darle un casto beso, cuando me separé, volteé a ver a Tanya y le sonreí-. Adiós, Tanya.

-Adiós.

Alice Brandon. 

Sí, ya por fin de cómo 3 horas de estar sola y esperando, vi que Edward y Tanya salían de la casa de Bella. Edward se veía impaciente por llegar a un flamante Volvo plateado, estacionado enfrente de la casa de Bella.

_-¡Edward!_ –escuche a la zorra hablar.

Él no presto atención y siguió caminando sin voltearla a ver siquiera.

_-¡Eddie!_ –volvió a llamar.

-_No me llames así, por favor_ –gruñó. Lo bueno, era que sabía leer labios, y que podía ver sus labios para poder saber que era lo que decían.

-_Eddie._ –Volvió a decir la… la… la sin cerebro-. _Vamos a hablar._

Se acerco peligrosamente al chico de _mi mejor amiga. _Que sucia. Entonces, decidí empezar a grabar. Tomé mi celular, abrí la ventana y lo apunte hacia ellos, grabando todo lo que hacía y deseando que hablaran más fuerte porque apenas y se podía escuchar en la grabación lo que decían.

-_¿Qué quieres, Tanya?_ –Se notaba que Edward echaba humos por las orejas; genial.

_-Sólo…_ -se puso un dedo en la barbilla- _a ti_.

Entonces, la zorra pasó el límite de Súper zorra en el zorra-estatus, llegando a Mega Zorra (Tanya).

Ella agarró las solapas de la camisa de Edward y aventó al pobre contra sus labios, haciendo muestra de su zorrees. Sentí mucha -¡Muchísima!- lastima por mi nuevo amigo…

_-¡Tanya! ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Qué, coño, te pasa, maldita sea?!_ –gritó el muchacho.

_Sí, amigo, grítale, pégale. _

-_No te hagas que te encanto_ –le dijo la muy, muy zorra-. _Lo sé y lo sabes; beso mejor que Isabella Fea Swan. _

_-No vuelvas siquiera a pensarlo_ –gruñó.

-Ey, Alice ¿Qué ves? –Escuché la voz de Bella detrás de mí y, de inmediato me di la vuelta, cerrando las ventanas, pausando el video y guando mi celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

-Nada. –Mi voz titubeaba.

¿Qué haría ahora? Bella me mataría, bueno, a Edward y luego a mí, si veían esto…

-Oh… bueno ¿me prestas tu celular? El mío no tiene batería y tengo que enviarle un mensaje a Emmett –susurró.

Ahora sí, cavare una tumba y le pondré de inscripción: «_Aquí yace Alice Brandon. Fue acecinada por su mejor amiga por haber grabado a su novio siendo besado por otra…_»

* * *

Amo escribir la mente de Alice:D (Sí, me adueño de ella y me convierto en Alice XD). Usan lenguaje sucio conmigoD: jeje, no tengo nada en contra de Tanya, pero Alice sí y amo ese personaje XD y ustedes? Y en mi historia? Y mi historia?o.o

Adiós, cuídense! Espero que estén bien en todo sentido:)

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	12. Adiós

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

**Adiós**

Edward Cullen

Estaba realmente frustrado. Ese jodido beso había sido lo más horrible que había recibido en mi vida. Me caga, yo quería que Bella fuese la única persona que me besase siempre. ¡Putísima madre! ¡Odio a Tanya! Que mierda de mujer, perdón, pero es la verdad… ¡Mierda, caca!

-¡La odio! –le grité a mi pared que nada de culpa tenía pero estaba tan jodidamente enojado que no me importaba ni madres.

-Edward –llamó mi mamá al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Estás bien?

Suspiré un par de veces antes de dirigirme a la puerta y girar el picaporte para dejarla entrar; estaba alterado, pero no podía ser un patán junto a una persona que sólo me quiere ayudar como lo hace Esme.

-¡No! –casi grité cuando le conteste.

Inhale profundamente antes de seguir hablando, no quería empezar a gritarle a mi madre… era con la última persona –junto con Bella- a la que me gustaría desquitarle toda esta rabia.

-¿Qué tienes, hijo? –ahora sentí sus manos acariciar mis broncíneos cabellos.

-No me jusges… -empecé a decir, y callé.

-Nunca lo haré –me aseguró.

-Bueno… -me sentí nervioso, mucho-. Lo que pasa es que hoy fui a casa de Bella… ya te había contado que le pedí que fuese mi novia y ella accedió –mi madre asintió a muestra de afirmación-. Bueno, ella tiene una amiga: Tanya que, igual ya te había contado, es una chava fácil –mi madre volvió a acentir-, y ella… bueno, cuando me fui de casa de Bella ella se fue al mismo tiempo y… me beso… ¡En frente de casa de Bella! ¡Eso fue demasiado descaro! –mi voz se alzó 2 octavos al exclamar las últimas 2 frases.

-¡¿Besaste a otra chica mientras estabas con Bella?! –me regañó mi mamá. Me sentí horrible, toda una maldita mierda.

-Yo nunca la besaría y menos con Bella. ¡Fue ella! ¡La aparté de mí lo más rápido que pude! –dije, intentando calmar la situación, pero siquiera a mí me calmaban esas escusas de mierda.

-¡Debes decírselo a Bella! –exigió mi madre.

-Lo sé, pero ¡no sé cómo! –exigí.

No quería decírselo, pero claro que tenía que, sino ¿cómo íbamos a formar una buena pareja si empezábamos envueltos en una mentira tan horrible y escalofriante, -lo sé sueno muy exagerado- como esta.

-Deberías ir y decírselo como fue, sin mentiras y rodeos; mira, imagina que soy Bella –cuando Esme pronunció la última frase torcí el gesto, no quería jugar a: "_imagina que soy…_" era algo exasperante.

-No creo que debamos…

-Vamos –aclaró Esme, cortando mi dialogo.

Suspiré profundamente y visualicé a mi hermosa Bella. No era muy difícil, igual y siempre estaba pensando en ella, así que se me facilito mucho imaginar sus enormes ojos achocolatados y su sonrisa de ángeles.

-Bella… -empecé a fantasear-: Tengo que decirte algo… ayer, cuando estuve en tu casa… pues, cuando me iba… Tanya fue tras de mí y em… cuando subiste –hasta en mis imaginaciones estaba con los nervios a todo dar-. Y bueno… ella… me… b-besó…

Mis palabras sonaban patéticas, como un niñito que intentaba pedirle perdón a su mamá, aunque, quizá esto sea patético y el ejemplo anterior no tanto… pero así me siento.

-Muy bien hijo, tú sólo dile la verdad. Nada malo va a pasar.

Esperaba que lo que mi mamá decía fuese verdad; ahora que Bella había entrado a mi vida no quiero que se fuese de ella. La quería demasiado como para que se alejara de mí.

-Creo que debo ir ya mismo a decírselo –dije con nerviosismo.

Falsamente pensé que mi mamá me diría que no, que aún tenía que pensar mejor que le diría, que debería mejorar mi parlamento. Pero mi ilusión se fue por la coladera. Esme asintió con la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa reconfortante y un beso en la frente.

En todo el trayecto del camino a casa de mi Bella voy pensando mejor en mi parlamento, el que había ensayado con Esme es un poco acusatorio y desesperante. No quería que Bella se enterara que bese a otra mujer aparte de ella de un modo que no sea el correcto, eso no se lo merece ni ella ni nadie.

Alice Brandon. 

-¿Me lo prestas entonces? –preguntó Bella mirándome con ojos de cordero.

¡Maldita! Yo le enseñe esa cara de perro degollado, no la debería aplicar en mí ¡Joder! Que caca, se pasa y mucho.

-No, joder, tengo que enviarle algo importante a alguien –susurre con voz seria.

-Alice –me miró con cara acusatoria-. No tienes que, préstame el pinche teléfono de una vez por todas o te rompa la madre.

¡Maldición! Bella nunca era tan jodidamente mamona y ahora, que quiero que sea una santa como la conozco, creo, se le ocurre ser normal… bueno, en lo que cabe en un adolescente.

-No, coño. Tengo que.

Y entonces, cometí lo más estúpido que había hecho: si creí que haber grabado a Edward y a Tanya besándose fue una mamada, no es nada comparado con haber enviado el video al celular de Bella. ¡Coño! Justamente a su puto celular. Soy una mierda.

-Bella… ¿y tu celular? –pregunté.

Ella me indico con la cabeza hacía el pasillo. Salí casi corriendo pero… en el trayecto sentí una baja en mi mano ¡Mi puto celular, coño! ¡Me lo había quitado Bella! Carajo, el día menos inoportuno para que la Srta. Torpeza desaparezca y lo hace. Parece que alguien haya arriba odia a Edward y otro a Bella. O de paso a mí, ya que.

-¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!

Puta madre, ya me morí.

-¡Maldita sea, Alice –Bella salió de su cuarto echando chispas y con ojos cristalizados-, ¿qué mierda es esto?!

La mire con terror y agarre mi celular mirando la pantalla donde justamente había una pinche zorra besando al pobre diablo de Edward.

-¿Qué, coños, es? –me volvió a cuestionar Bella.

-Es…Tanya. Yo –me aclare la garganta-. Yo quería demostrarte que tan jodidamente zorra puede ser Tanya pero… bueno, ¡aquí está la mejor prueba! Besó a Edward, pero, él no la besó, lo juro.

-Puta madre –la escuche susurrar tan quedo que se mezclo con el viento-. ¡Putísima madre! –gritó con fuerza, tanta, que casi podría jurar que su garganta iba a sufrir algunos daños por allí.

-Bella, yo…

Pero fui interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta que sonaba una y otra y otra vez.

-Vete al infierno –me susurró Bella antes de salir corriendo hacia abajo.

Corrí tras de ella, no quería dejarla a pesar de su maldición. Pero, ¡en serio alguien arriba me odia con toda su alma pues el que estaba en la puerta de Bella no era nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen!

-Vete a la verga –rugió Bella queriendo estampar la puerta pero Edward no se lo permitió.

Bella Swan. 

Todos son unos pinches putos hijos de verga. ¿Por qué? Edward no parecía de ese tipo de chicos pero, es un maldito infeliz.

Quise azotar la puerta contra su cara pero su mano me lo impidió.

-¡Lárgate, coño! –grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Mis ojos ya habían empezado a dejar escurrir ese líquido salado conocido como lágrimas.

-¡No, Bella! ¿Qué madres te pasa? –inquirió como inocente.

_Mamón de mierda. _

-No te hagas el inocente, maldito verga. ¡Eres un jodido infeliz! ¡Besaste a Tanya! ¡Me traicionaste maldito! ¡Lárgate! –no dejaba de gritar y gritar.

-No la bese, ella me beso a mí. Yo te quiero, a ella no.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y con un golpe más en la puerta logró pasar sin problemas.

Deje caer mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo y mi cabello sobre mi cara, evitando que vieran mis malditas lágrimas de puta.

-Quiero que te largues de una puta vez –dije separando cada una de las palabras.

-Pero…

-¡Jódete! –grité y subí corriendo las escaleras.

¡Los odio a todos! Jodidos de mierda. ¡Que se pudran en las llamas más potentes del pinche infierno de una vez por todas!

* * *

Hola! Ajaj, me estrañaron?XD yo sé que no:D bueno, perdón, pero he tenido mucho que hacer: tareas, proyectos, el lunes empiezo exámenes, practicas guitarra, preparar tácticas de ligación=D Ok, lo último no XD, pero casi no he tenido tiempo… igual estoy escribiendo 2 libros XD jaja, bueno, pues, luego de mi explicación explicadora, me voy. Adiós.

**Botón verde! Qué bonito estas, algún día te oprimirán:D espero que tú, lactor lo oprimas luego de leer esto… piiip**:D**

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	13. Plan

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

**Plan**

Edward Cullen

Soy una mierda, me odio con toda mi alma, quiero morir. Bueno, creo que me he vuelto emo desde hace dos semanas que Bella no quiere verme, hablarme, contestar mis llamadas, abrirme la puerta, siquiera verme cuando me quedo parado todo el día enfrente de su casa.

-¡¡Edward!! –gritó Alice entrando por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Desde que todo había sucedido, ella vino a mí y me dijo que ella quería chingar a Tanya con Bella y tomo ese video y cuando lo iba a borrar para no afectarme a mí Bella le quitó su celular y lo vio todo.

No me enoje con ella porque no lo hizo de mala fe, además, ella fue la única que me apoyo luego de lo que paso con Bella. Alice, igual, de algún modo, me mantenía comunicado con Bella, pues me contaba de ella y lo que hacía.

-Alice, ¿qué quieres ahora? –pregunté, ya estaba algo cansado de que todos los días llegara gritando mi nombre.

-¡Edward, Edward, Edward! –se tiró de rodillas en mi cama, abriendo mucho los ojos y mirándome fijamente mientras con sus labios formaba una fina línea que ahora en lugar de un lindo tono rosa era un blanco que se confundía con su piel.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo le paso a Bella? –ahora esperaba lo peor luego de haber visto su expresión y sus facciones tristes y desesperadas.

-No, nada de eso, sólo que ella está muy triste y no me puede dar un consejo de que debo hacer con Jasper –susurró riendo y bajando la cabeza de un modo que demostraba lo avergonzada que estaba por eso.

-¿Qué paso con tu amado rubio? –pregunté de un modo divertido.

Sabía que lo único que quería era calmarme y distraerme de mi dolor y mi estado de emo-maniático-suicida.

-Él, bueno, yo---

Había notado que Alice nunca podía formar una frase coherente cuando se trataba del rubio del que tanto estaba flechada. Era tan linda y tierna cuando se ponía ligeramente rojita –aunque, obviamente, no tanto cómo mi hermosa y queridísima Bella-, le daba un aspecto de bebé que tanto me encantaba. Era raro, pero ella se había vuelto mi mejor amiga en el corto lapso de dos semanas; quizá eso se relaciona con el hecho de que soy un maldito emo y no quiero salir de mi casa y ella, como la dulce mejor amiga que es, no me quiere dejar solo para que me suicide. Es muy linda.

-Alice, a él le gustas –susurré con seguridad.

Hacía unos tres días aproximadamente, Alice invito a los mellizos Rose y Jasper para salir con nosotros con el fin de que no me sintiera tan mal y socializara más con las personas. Eso y que ella quería una razón para ver a Jasper.

Realmente Jasper me había caído demasiado bien, era un hombre muy agradable y divertido con el que el tiempo se pasaba entre risas y bromas. Era muy obvio que a él igual le gustaba Alice, sólo los había visto una vez juntos y pondría mis manos en fuego por esa pareja. Él se le quedaba viendo a Alice completamente metido en la baba, pero Alice no entendía por qué ella no lo notaba.

Rosalie, por otro lado, era un tanto frívola, aunque igual era una hermosa chica que cuando estaba con personas que le daba confianza y que, a su parecer, eran agradables, ella podía ser una encantadora y muy divertida chica.

Alice Brandon

Edward básicamente me había corrido de su casa solo para que buscara a Jasper y le pidiera salir conmigo, pero no quería, así que preferí ir a ver a Bella. Así era siempre, sí uno me corría de su casa, me iba a la del otro y si los dos me decían que querían estar solos en el mismo día, pues, me iba a visitar a Rose o a Emmy.

-¿Qué pasa, Bells? –pregunté cuando entre y la vi mirando su computador de un modo interesado y extrañado al mismo tiempo.

-Estaba checando mi correo, y vi que tenía un e-mail de Jacob Black –susurró mirándolo, tecleando y picando el mouse.

-¿Quién es? –pregunte, dejándome caer en su mana, detrás de ella.

-Es un amigo que conocí en las vacaciones antepasadas. Nos dimos nuestros correos, pero hasta ahorita se volvió a poner en contacto conmigo, hacia ya como 5 meces que no tenía señales de vida de él.

Me levante y camine junto a ella, hasta poder ver la pantalla de su computadora.

_"Bella, amiga, perdón por no haber podido ponerme en contacto contigo, pero he tenido que estudiar. Ya sabes, acabo de empezar la universidad y tengo que trabajar tiempo doble para mantenerme. _

_Pero no importa. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo va bien por allí? Qué bueno. Me alegro mucho por eso –espero que me contestes a todas esas preguntas y que me cuentes de tu vida, de todo lo que te ha pasado-._

_Ey, ¿ya te dije? Bueno, obviamente no aún, pero veras: iré de vacaciones a Forks y, si me envías tu dirección, te iré a visitar llegando. Espero que me la envíes y poder verte, seguro debes estar más guapa –si es posible- que cuando te conocí. _

_Te dejo, querida, tengo que hacer maletas para mi viaje ¿sabes? El viaje de Londres a Forks es muy largo y algo tedioso. Recuerda que te quiero y pienso en ti, aunque no lo creas y espero que tú en mí igual. _

_J. B."_

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste de él? –le pregunté con un poco de rencor falso.

-No sé, a nadie le había contado de Jake, pero bueno… lo quiero mucho y pues, espero que lo conozcas –me miró con ojos ilusionados-, él es grandioso y muy divertido, aparte de muy bien parecido.

-¿Y Edward? –pregunte de la nada.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había preguntado, me tape la boca con los ojos bien abiertos y observe los enormes orbes de Bella: estaban destrozados y bañados de un líquido transparente que se iba escurriendo por sus mejillas, bañando sus mejillas por completo. Su cara decayó y todo era mi culpa. Lo sé: soy una mierda.

-Alice, ya sabes que no quiero nada con él. Es un traído, es un maldito y lo sabes.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y no hables de él así delante de mí! Que Tanya sea una vil perra es otra cosa. ¡Pero él la mejor persona que he conocido! ¡Esa maldita perra sólo te alejo de él! –le gruñí.

Está bien, fui algo dura y lo siento, pero no iba a dejar que hablara así del chico que se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, porque yo lo quería mucho y no iba a dejar que le hablaran así.

-Vete, Alice –dijo bajando la mirada, con su cabello cayendo en su cara.

-No, Bella, perdón –dije atropelladamente-. Lamento haberte gritado, pero en serio, ella es una perra y él te quiere demasiado, me parte verlo, a los dos, así, es horrible. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no quiero que estén tristes. Bella, entiéndeme, es que en serio odio, ¡odio!, verlos a los dos de esa manera. Han pasado dos semanas, ¿Cuándo coñas se van a reconciliar? ¡Ya me arte de que sufran! –dije de un modo lento, intentando ser lo más suave posible con ella.

-Nunca, Alice. ¡Nunca! Él y yo no volveremos. –Su voz sonaba dura pero pude escuchar el punto exacto en el que se quebró.

-Yo sé que sí –la abrase, y deje que llorara sin importar qué.

Edward Cullen. 

-¡¡Edward!!

Y no puede faltar, el grito de cada mañana resonando por toda mi habitación. Mis papas ya hasta se habían acostumbrado, tanto oírlo ya no te cansa cuando le agarras mucho cariño a la portadora del grito.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice? –pregunté, rascándome la nuca porque hoy llego temprano y aún estaba durmiendo. Coño.

-¡Tengo una idea! –gritó, lanzándose sobre mi cama y dando palmaditas en el aire.

-Exactamente… ¿sobre qué? –pregunté con confusión. Ella tenía el don de confundir a las personas sin problema alguno.

Su mirada era emocionada y en sus labios había una enorme y un tanto maléfica sonrisa que demostraba que en serio tenía un plan.

-¡Tú y Bella!

-¿Sobre Bella y yo? –pregunte un tanto extrañado, aunque, no lo puedo evitar, me gustaba la idea de que Alice tuviera un plan sobre ella y yo, Alice era muy ingeniosa.

-Claro, tú y ella volverán más pronto de lo que pueden imaginar.

-Eso espero –susurré con un margen de esperanza en mi voz-. Ya no aguanto estar sin ella.

-Sí, sí, emo, está bien.

Alice Brandon. 

Pase como dos horas explicándole a Edward mi plan y como otras tres horas planeando como lo iba a efectuar correctamente. 

Ya me había hartado de toda su mierda y lo que más quería era que se reconciliaran y que toda su felicidad volviera sin problema, ya me había fatigado de verlos_ así _y sólo quería que volviéramos a ser felices: los tres.

-¡Bella! Hoy vamos a salir, me vale madres si me dices que no, pero sales o te saco pateándote el culo –le dije cuando estuve en su casa, escarbando en su closet una ropa digna de una reconciliación.

-Te voy a sacar a patadas de mi casa, Alice –me dijo y sentí como se movía por toda la habitación.

-Volveré así que ni lo intentes la amenace.

Mientras revolvía un poco más entre sus cajones encontré una hermosa tela color negro brillante y la saque de inmediato para encontrarme con un vestido sencillo que debía llegarle máximo a la rodilla, con escote en forma de V y con vuelo en la falda; tenía un listón que se amarraba como un moño en la espalda y bueno, simplemente era perfecto para la ocasión.

Perfecto… ya estaba todo listo.

* * *

Hola! Me tarde? Hay! Perdón): he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, con decir que no he dormido en mi casa los últimos 2 fines de semana XD y me la he pasando con mi tarea, exámenes, Tae Kwan Doo, en fiiiiin… es lo mismo, el chiste es que tengo cosas que hacer X3 y bueno, me di tiempo de escribir, espero que les guste mi MICROcapítulo U.U

Bueno, me voy, ayy les recomiendo leer mis otras historias ^^, no sean mals ;D

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	14. ¿Bien?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

**¿Bien?**

Edward Cullen

Nunca había hecho algo como esto; digo, jamás había tenido a alguien como Bella: ella es única, es la única que ha podido penetrar en mi vida. Ella es mi vida, nací para ella y ella… -de un modo extraño y que aún no entiendo- nació para mí.

-Apúrate –fue lo primero y único que Alice me dijo antes de colgarme por el celular.

Bella Swan. 

No quería en lo más mínimo salir a donde Alice me había dicho. Ella misma me había pintado y vestido luego de que me bañe. Jamás lo admitiría a nadie pero había quedado espectacular –fue un milagro, más bien dicho-…

-Aún no quiero ir a ningún _puto_ –hice un énfasis en la última palabra- lado. Sólo me quiero quedar aquí a que mi mierda de vida acabe de una vez por todas. ¡¿Eso es mucho pedir?!

Tampoco admitiría jamás que estaba sobre exagerando pero ¡Ey! ¡Es mi pinche vida de mierda! Puedo hacer la puta madre que quiera con ella. Si la quiero cagar en mi problema no el de nadie más. ¡Perra!

-Bella, estar tanto lejos de Edward ha afectado tu vocabulario. ¡Antes no eras capas ni de decir una sola palabra que pudiese considerarse ofensiva! Y apuesto que en este momento estas pensando que soy una maldita perra. -¡Puta!-. Sí. Me lo imaginaba.

-¡Cállate la boca! –grité, haciendo una rabieta como niña de preescolar.

-Cállatela tú.

Me cruce de brazos. Ahora si estaba segura de que me había vuelto loca. ¡Parecía una niña de 5 (o menos) años! Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Realmente él me hacía falta pero ¿valía la pena sufrir por un chico guapo? No, obviamente no. Él quiere alguien igual que bella de lo que él es guapo y por desgracia yo no coincido con su belleza.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté cuando estuve más tranquila.

La miré a través de mis pestañas para darme un toque tierno, no estaba de humor para seguir peleando y con esa mirada, que por cierto ella me había enseñado, podía conseguir casi todo lo que quisiera.

-No te lo diré.

El mayor problema de que Alice fuera quien me enseño esta cara es que ella sabe muy bien como decirle que no. Era la única persona que me negaba algo cuando le ponía mi pucherito y la miraba a través de mis pestañas.

-Bueno, ya que estas lista vámonos –dijo, moviendo sus manos por todas las direcciones que su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía.

Me dije un poco en su ropa: era casual, demasiado en comparación de la mía. Tenía tan sólo una falta negra y unas mallas grises, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos cerrados. Muy casual para el estilo de Alice.

-Alice. ¿Por qué tú no te arreglas? –pregunté, la mire a la cara con el ceño fruncido y ella sólo se acomodó un mechón de su revuelto cabello detrás de su pequeña oreja, como restándole importancia a su ropa, o a la situación.

-Porque yo no iré. Sólo tú.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunté, ahora alarmada-. No, no, no ¡¡¡No!!! ¡De ninguna manera iré sin ti, Mary Alice Brandon –casi le grite, y sé que sobreactúe pero no importa, yo no iría sola a ninguna parte.

-Iras –fue lo único que dijo.

Me tomó del brazo y me llevo arrastrando –literalmente- hasta la parte baja de mi casa, donde me arrastro hacía la puerta. Intente zafarme de su agarre, pero me era imposible.

-Alice, déjame en paz –rugí, intentando zafarme de nuevo, con el mismo éxito que antes: ninguno.

Abrió la puerta y ahí parado, recargado en el marco blanco estaba Edward, asombroso, como siempre, vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca que resaltaba muy bien su piel pálida.

-¿Qué haces, Alice? –dijo él, tomándome con delicadeza. Protegiéndome. Protección que no quise y me aleje lo más posible de él, pero sin entrar a la casa-. Lo siento, Bella, no quise…

-¡No me hables! –dije, con voz rota, apenas me había dado cuenta de que unas pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas estaban descendiendo en mis mejillas.

-Bella. Cállate y escúchalo. Irás con él porque ya me arde que los dos se anden arruinando la vida. Así que saldrán, arreglaran sus diferencias y listo. No quiero escusas ni pretextos Isabella Marie Swan. –Su mirada era feroz, parecería que me podía matar sólo con un pestañeo de ojos.

-Alice ¡No! No saldré con alguien que dice quererme mucho pero sólo me hace sufrir –la rete. Mirándola del peor modo que podía, cargando todo mi enojo en mis ojos oculares.

-¡Ella me beso! –Se defendió hipócritamente, Edward-. Yo sólo te quiero a ti, ella es la que nos quería separar.

-Sí, Edward. Cómo tú digas –le dije con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

-Bella, maldita sea, no viste todo lo que grabe ¿verdad? –preguntó Alice enojada.

-Ni me interesa –dije-. No quiero ver como se besan otra vez –esta vez escupí cada una de mis palabras.

Ella busco algo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo tiró a Edward.

-Ten, enséñaselo. Llévatela y arréglense –y de un portazo cerró la puerta de mi casa. Espera… ¡Es mi casa! Cuando iba a empezar a reclamarle, Edward me cargó como un bebé y me llevo al interior de un flamante Volvo plateado.

-Déjame, maldito individuo –le dije, mirándolo de un modo horrible.

-No hasta que no me escuchas, Bella. Yo ¡Sí! te quiero, tú eres la que se niega a aceptar mi cariño.

-Dáselo a Tanya, a ella no le importara recibirlo –le dije, intentando salir del carro, pero él ya había puesto los seguros y se puso en movimiento hacia no sé donde rayos vamos a ir.

-¡Yo no quiero a Tanya! Cuando me beso lo único que pude pensar es que era una maldita perra de mierda y que había arruinado mis labios porque quería que en toda mi vida sólo tú los hubieras besado –me refutó.

-Vete a la mierda –fue lo único que dije.

No quería verlo porque sabía que si lo volteaba a ver toda mi cordura se iría y sólo querría abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo una vez más. Decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y lo importante que se ha vuelto para mí en tan poco tiempo. Pero no lo haría, no caría a sus pies como una estúpida. Si yo lo llegaba a perdonar era porque él se merecía el perdón. El perdón jamás se pide, siempre se gana.

-Bella –me dirigió la palabra hasta que se estaciono frente a un sendero que no reconocí por nada del mundo-. Yo no te estoy pidiendo perdón… bueno, sí, pero no estoy esperando a que seas una de esas chicas fáciles que sólo con bonitas palabras ya caen y no creas que yo soy de esos tipos que sólo se conforman con buscarse palabras bonitas en internet o lo que sea y decirlas. No, yo me busco que veas lo importante que eres para mí. Perdón por no hacerlo antes pero de verdad tenía que idear todo un plan para que aceptaras estar conmigo aunque sea un mísero segundo. Lo siento, amor. –Todo lo dijo de un solo bocado de aire y me sorprendí, llegó a mi corazón, pero como él dice, en serio yo no soy una chica fácil que se engaña con palabras, yo quiero pruebas nada más que acciones que demuestren todas y cada una de las palabras.

-Una oportunidad para mostrarlo –fue todo lo que dije.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás –dijo, tomando mi mano.

Sus palabras en serio me gustaban, pero no iba a caer así que retire mi mano tan rápido que parecía que lo hacía por repulsión. Cruce mis brazos y volví a mirar hacía la ventana, intentando reconocer el terreno en el que estaba. Cuando me di cuenta de algo, Edward ya estaba al lado del auto, abriendo la puerta para mí: todo un caballero, bueno, al menos.

-Vamos, Bella. Te llevare a un buen lugar, al menos sonríeme –dijo con tono que llamaba a las suplicas.

Le rodeé los ojos y le hice una sonrisa fingida. Él suspiró y sonrió tantito.

-Bueno, me conformó con eso por ahora. Amo tu sonrisa.

Eso si me saco una sonrisa más natural, pero cuando lo vi sonreír la borre lo más rápido que pude.

Me llevo por un camino en donde me tropecé mucho con ramas, las raíces de los árboles y piedras. Caminamos por lo que pude sentir como 20 min., y yo ya estaba fatigada de tanto caminar y tropezarme, aunque por suerte él siempre me atrapaba.

-¿Lo ves? –preguntó señalando una luz muy brillante que se reflejaba por un arco que hacían las ramas de los árboles en la parte alta. Dándole un toque muy hermoso a ese portal que dejaba ver –a penas- unos puntos de muchos colores que distinguí como flores cuando su fuerte aroma llego a mis cavidades nasales.

Camine un poco antes de contestar cualquier cosa, y entonces, di unos últimos pasos y estuve en un hermoso prado casi bien circulado, lleno de los olores de las flores silvestres y el ruido de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose al compas del viento. La luz de la luna nos bañaba por completo y le daba un hermoso matiz de color al ambiente.

-Es hermoso –dije mirando a todos lados, observando el color café de los troncos y los perfectos tallos verdes de cada una de las flores hasta que observé algo más en el centro del hermoso circulo había una forma de corazón hecha únicamente con millones de flores, cada una diferente a la otra: girasoles, rosas blancas, rosas rojas, rosas de un fino color rosado, iris, claveles, y un mundo de flores que no conocía bien sus nombres sólo podía sentir sus hermosos olores.

-Por eso lo comparto contigo y nadie más, Bella –dijo desde atrás de mí-. Nadie del que yo tenga conocimiento conoce este lugar es único y hermoso, igual que tú por eso te traigo, porque me recuerda a tu fina belleza.

Respire hondamente y volví mi vista al abultado corazón del centro del prado.

-¿Ves ese corazón? –Me limité a asentir-. Hay cenaremos.

Lo mire extrañada pidiendo una explicación y entonces me gire y me di cuenta de que en el corazón habían platos, vasos y cubiertos y que la comida estaba ya servida, solo que cubierta con un plástico para que no le pasara nada.

-La hice yo –dijo, divertido-. Es la primera vez que cocino… espero no pase nada.

Tuve que reír ante su comentario, era muy lindo, no lo podía negar, estaba enamorada de él después de todo, pero aún así no lo podía perdonar ya.

El corazón estaba hecho a la medida para que entráramos, era perfecto al igual que el lugar: era sencillo y cálido. Eso me encanto más que nada.

Cenamos sin problemas, él me empezó a decir un poco de cómo fue su encuentro con Tanya y me pidió que me callara mientras hablaba y lo hice. Luego me mostró la grabación de Alice y aunque no se podía escuchar nada se podía ver un milisegundo que ella fue la lagartona que dio el primer paso. Esa maldita y yo que pensaba que era una de mis mejores amigas. La odio.

-Lo siento, Edward. Debí escucharlos –dije un tanto avergonzada-. Pero es que cuando me lastiman en serio yo no escucho a nadie, me privo en mi burbuja de dolor… es lo que mejor se hacer y bueno… pues, no sé. Simplemente no hago nada…

-Está bien, Bella… igual… yo no te insistí lo suficiente y… -Alcé la mano para indicarle que callara.

-No, Edward. No te eches la culpa, es toda mía y está bien. Sólo yo…

-Te amo, Bella.

* * *

Es la segunda historia que dejo con un _"-Te amo, (_inserte nombre del personaje_)." _Y del personaje femenino sin responder XD bueno, hola, hola, perdón por tardar pero en serio no me inspiraba, y apenas me inspire un poquito ahorita en la madrugada:D Jeje, espero que les guste y emmm… bueno, jeje, visite –hago pucherito XD- por favor –ojitos de perrito- mi nueva historia se llama:

"_De viaje sin amor". _

**Summary: **Mi madre me odia y mi padre está muerto y ahora me traga la tierra, tendré que salvar a todo un mundo de locos. ¿Algo más que quieras agregar a la lista? Sí. Mi madre quiere obligarme a casarme con alguien que ni conozco. Alice in Wonderland a mi estilo.

Lo sé, no luce llamativo :/ pero no se me ocurrió nada más ^^ jeje, bueno, pues, sin más. Adiós.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	15. Jacob

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

**Jacob**

Edward Cullen

Era un idiota, no debía haber dicho aún el trágico _"Te amo"_ apresurado. Era una nenita. No podía creerlo, gracias a mi estupidez, ahora tenía a mi hermosa y encantadora Bella sentada frente a mí mirándome con cara extrañada mientras yo estaba aquí, como un estúpido con la estúpida boca abierta, sin la capacidad de cerrarla. Era un estúpido, un gran y completo estúpido.

-Bella… yo… -intenté empezar a hablar pero ella se me acercó y silencio mis labios con un beso lleno de amor y una pequeña pisca de pasión.

-Yo igual te amo, Edward –dijo cuando se alejo de mis labios.

Le sonreí, porque ella es bella y hermosa.

Porque la amo.

Soy gay por mis pensamientos. Pero la amo. Con toda mi alma, la respeto, admiro todo de ella y estoy casi seguro de que no puede haber alguien más perfecta que ella; aún con defectos, sus virtudes la hacen ver perfecta.

Bella Swan.

Hoy era un día muy bueno, puede que hubiese lluvia, no, bueno, es más, era una gran tormenta. Pero, a pesar de ellos, me sentía como si estuviese caminando bajo el brillante sol en una playa cálida.

-Ey, Bells –llaó mi papá desde la sala cuando estaba desayunando.

-Sí, dime.

-Tengo que salir… no sé cuando volveré… quizá sea hasta la noche –me dio una mirada de disculpa eterna-. Si quieres puedes llamarle a Alice o no sé, alguien para que se quede contigo, este tipo de tormentas son muy fuertes.

Charlie tenía razón, quizá era mejor. Sin pensarlo dos veces le asentí con la cabeza y marqué con mi celular el número de cierto joven de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Bella! –contestó alegre.

-Hola –dije entre risitas-. Ey, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a pasar un rato con Alice, Jasper y conmigo?

-Sí, claro, hay voy –dijo y colgó.

Me quedé hay, unos minutos en mi nube de felicidad hasta que mi papá hablo:

-Así que… ¿novio? ¿Me debo preocupar? –preguntó, intentando ser un buen padre, que yo nunca he negado que no lo sea, de hecho, estoy a favor de que lo es, atento, pero no exagerado y todo eso de una manera proporcionalmente buena.

-Sí, Cullen –sonreí-. Edward.

-¿Cullen, eh? –Se quedó meditando algo que estaba, obviamente, fuera de mi alcance saber que era-. Pues, nunca me he topado con él en asuntos policiacos, y es un buen chico, además de que dicha familia tiene muy buena reputación –e dio una sonrisa calmada, pero vi en sus ojos que realmente él no quería (aunque fuese un buen chico) que tuviese novio… algo así de cómo perderme emocionalmente o no sé… cosas de padres que aún no entiendo.

Le sonreí cálidamente, porque, ¡ey! Es mi papá, lo quiero y lo respeto y todo eso… aunque no siempre parezca, pero estas son el tipo de situaciones que me hacen recordar eso muy bien.

-Bueno, Bells, me iré, luego vuelvo… creo que te llamo o no sé… hay vemos –me sonrió y salió.

Cuando él ya no estuvo a mi alcance invite a Alice a venir, prometiéndole que no estaría la zorra de Tanya y ofreciéndole que igual invitase a Jasper, a lo cual accedió y me cortó la llamada para poder comunicarse con él y hacerle la invitación. Sabía que estaría casi saltando de un lado para el otro porque era más que obvio que él no se negaría: a él le gustaba mucho ella, eso hasta un ciego lo vería, pero Alice no lo quería aceptar en lo más mínimo y decía que eran cosas que nosotros inventábamos para darle alas con cosas de las que no estaba muy segura que pasarían.

Escuché un ligero golpeteo en la puerta, lo que agradecí completamente porque me estaba asustando un poco los truenos…

-¡Mi amor! –saludó Edward cuando le abrí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró para cubrirse del aguacero que caía afuera de la casa.

-Hola, amor –lo saludé con las mejillas sonrojadas y queriendo apartarme lo más pronto posible de la puerta por todos los truenos.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó él.

-Sí, sí, claro que sí lo está –respondí dándole una falsa sonrisa. Estos eran los momentos en los que más me arrepentía no haber mentido cuando niña y tener unos ojos que según mi mamá te mostraban mi alma como si fuese un libro, justo en la página que estabas buscando.

-No –me tomó del brazo y me hizo mirarlo justo a los ojos-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Me dan miedo los trueno –respondí en un tono tan bajo que estaba casi segura que no me había escuchado, hasta que sentí sus brazos rodearme y su mano acurrucando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Mi amor… no hay de que temer, yo estoy aquí –me dio una sonrisa hermosa y radiante que hizo que por unos fugaces segundos se me olvidase mi fobia, hasta que un trueno relampagueo en el cielo haciendo que saltase de la sorpresa.

-Es… -justo cuando iba a aportar algo más de información, el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de mis dos amigos.

Me moví lenta y un tanto dudosamente hacía la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda. Me sentía muy nerviosa por ello. Abrí la puerta rápido, buscando el apoyo de Alice.

-¡Bella! –gritó una voz masculina que, obviamente (con énfasis en la palabra) no era para nada mi mejor amig_a_.

-Jake… ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté atónita, se suponía que llegaría el 3 de Agosto.

-Bella… te dije que llegaría ayer –sonrió-. Aunque, claro, veo que estás muy ocupada –miró a Edward-, bueno… pero no me iré. –Ne dio una enorme y juguetona sonrisa a lo que sólo pude responder riéndome.

-Pues… sinceramente no sabía ni que día era hoy –le respondí haciéndome a un lado para que pudiese pasar con toda la libertad del mundo.

Caminamos hasta Edward y cuando estuvimos junto a él, me le acerque y lo abracé.

-Él es Jacob –dije, señalando a mi amigo-. Jake… él es Edward, mi novio –cuando terminé de decir eso tenía una norme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola –saludó de un modo amigable Edward.

-Hola –saludó del mismo modo Jacob.

Se dieron un amigable apretón de manos, lo cual se veía lo suficientemente amigable para estar tranquila en cuanto a la relación de los dos.

-Tienes mucha suerte, querida –susurró Jacob muy bajito, para que sólo lo hóyese, pero no sé cómo demonios Edward lo logró escuchar y miró a Jacob de un modo muy extraño, exigiendo una explicación por su parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó luego de ver que no conseguía una respuesta de Jacob.

Jake se rió un poco y luego dijo con todo el cinismo del mundo:

-Es que estas muy bueno, querido –dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para enfatizar sus sucias palabras.

-¡Oh, calla, Jake! –dije, riéndome-. ¡Él es mío!

-Pues, yo sólo decía que tenías muy buenos gustos, mi querida Bells. Aunque… bueno, yo sé que es tuyo pues… -le dio otra mirada sonriendo-, pero ¿no quieres compartirlo?

Sentí cómo Edward se tensaba a mi lado y cuando lo volteé a ver vi una cara de miedo pintada en su hermoso rostro. No pude evitar reírme de él y voltearme hacía mi amigo negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, Jacob Black. Él es única y exclusivamente mío ¿verdad, Edward?

Edward sólo se pudo limitar a asentir con la cabeza, siguiendo en un shock por las palabras de mi amigo. Él era muy atrevido y cuando encontraba a un tipo que le gustase pues… simplemente se lo decía en la cara.

-Perdónalo, es más gay que el aire –dije riéndome.

* * *

Hola. Perdón por la enorme tardanza, pero perdí mi inspiración, motivación: mi todo D: y lo ando buscando aún(; jeje, bueno pues, he tenido algunos problemas, un tanto grandes:/ pero bueno, estoy aquí, actualizando y espero que les haya gustado, escribí sin una pisca de inspiración u.u jeje bueno, adiós, pásenla bonito hoy(:

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	16. ¿Escuchas?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

**¿Escuchas eso?**

Bella Swan.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida sobre el estomago de Edward, pero así había sido. Afuera ya no llovía, sólo había quedado esa paz y quietud que queda siempre después de una noche de tormenta. Pero, como normalmente pasa, la calma fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono.

-Diga. –Mi voz sonaba cansada.

-Bella, hija ¿te desperté? Perdón, bueno, sólo te quería decir que me voy a quedar en la estación hasta la tarde, perdón por haberte dejado sola toda la noche. –Su voz sonaba arrepentida.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estuve bien, gracias –le dije, con una sonrisita al asomarme a la sala y viendo a Edward aún dormido en el sillón de 3 cuerpos y a Jacob tirado en el piso en posición fetal plácidamente dormido.

-Nos vemos, querida –dijo y con eso colgó. Nuestra relación no era muy cariñosa, pero era agradable, perfecta en algún sentido extraño.

-Bella… -llamó Edward moviéndose un poquito en el sillón para acomodarse mejor.

Me acerqué a él y alcé su cabeza para que me pudiera sentar y su cabeza quedara encima de mis piernas, y me dedique a acariciarle el cabello, él, en un cierto tiempo se movió y quedó mostrándome su hermoso perfil, seguí acariciando su cabello, dándole masaje a sus raíces con la yema de mis dedos.

-Mi amor, me estas volviendo a dormir –susurró él, con una voz torturada. Subió su mano hasta alcanzar mi muñeca y jaló mi mano hasta su boca y beso mis dedos.

-Duerme, mi papá llega hasta la tarde –le dije con una sonrisita asomando la punta derecha de mis labios.

-¿Te parece si voy y me cambio y luego vuelvo? –Preguntó con sus ojitos mirándome con un brillo esmeralda especial, tan especial como él.

Asentí con la cabeza, adornando mis labios con un ligero puchero, él se rió de mi reacción y beso mi labio inferior.

-No tardo –y con eso salió, perdiéndose dentro de su Volvo plateado y desapareciendo de mi vista. Me quedé viendo la puerta y me giré hacía Jacob para darle una ligera patada en la espalda para que se despertara.

-Así que, ¿enamorada? –Asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Mucho? –Volví a asentir.

-Creo que con él podría pasar toda mi vida. Enserio lo quiero, Jake. –La sonrisa de mi rostro estaba totalmente tatuada en mi cara.

-Entonces no te alejes de él nunca –me dijo con seguridad y yo sabía que eso era lo que quería. Nunca.

Le sonreí y bueno, él igual tenía que irse, no iba a estar mucho tiempo y quería estar el máximo posible con su prima Leah. No quería que ninguno de ellos estuvieran lejos de mí, me sentía sola, bueno, a menos que Alice estuviera junto a mí, pero no sé, ella estaba, bueno, no sé dónde la verdad.

-Ey, ¿sola? –pregunté cuando Alice me contesto la llamada que le decidí hacer cuando terminé de asearme.

-No. –Aún cuando no podía ver su rostro sabía que estaba tapando sus labios para no soltar una risita d esas casi por completo silenciosas que ella sabía dar-. De hecho, Jasper hoy vino por mí desde la mañana para que saliéramos de paseo. –_Wow,_ esa sí que no me la esperaba pero estaba bien.

-Vaya, pero que este bien –le dije con la nota de voz que le demostraba que tenía mi apoyo en lo que pudiera pasar y que supiera que le deseaba lo mejor.

-Gracias; bueno, perdona pero tengo que colgar, me saludas a Edward –dijo con una risita ocasionada por _no-sé-qué_ y con eso colgó la llamada.

-Claro –dije, con el teléfono aún en la mejilla.

Me senté en el sillón y tome lo primero que vi a mi alcance. _El control remoto; _bueno, fue mejor que tomar el lápiz que estaba junto a él. Encendí el televisor y a cada canal que pasaba estaban pasando cosas sin sentido, o de terror, o cosas así. No había nada que hacer, ver, o lo que fuese.

Apagué la televisión fatigada. Me quedé aquí en el sillón sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando en la puerta se empezaron a escuchar unos nudillos golpeteándola. Me paré de un modo perezoso para atender y me decepcioné un poco cuando vi el hermoso rostro de aquella chica y sus hipnotízate e increíbles ojos celestes. _Uwww_. Quería azotarle la puerta en la cara, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no lo hiciera, que me calmara, que todo estaría bien… odiaba escuchar a mí interior.

-Bella, ¿cómo has estado? No venía a verte desde… bueno, no sé, un tiempo corto, pero aún así, un tiempo ¿puedo pasar? Así podríamos hablar mejor, más a gusto –decía de una manera rápida y luego me dio un fugaz abrazo.

Alcé una ceja y deje que mis hombros cayeran para hacerme a un lado y dejarla pasar al interior de mi casa; cuando ella pasó, vi como Félix la seguía detrás, a paso lento y me saludaba de un modo tímido, pero muy cortes.

-¿Y qué haces sola hoy? –preguntó, instalándose en el sillón para una sola persona de mi sala.

-Pues, Alice salió -sonreí cuando dije eso-, Jake está con su prima Leah y Edward en unos minutos más, seguro llega. –Cuando dije lo último, me mordí la lengua tan duro que quise llorar; esa era la información valiosa para Tanya, seguro la única raón por la que había venido hasta aquí. Soy bien imbécil.

Edward Cullen. 

_"Soy bien imbécil"._ No era correcto que la persona de la cual provenían esos pensamientos los tuviera; ella era hermosa, inteligente y profunda. ¿Imbécil? Ni en sus peores pesadillas lo lograría ser.

_"Ya te tengo"._ Puta. Madre. Odiaba reconocer al dueño, mejor dicho: l_a_ dueñ_a_, de esos pensamientos. Por Dios, seguro querrá otra pelea y lo más seguro es que quiera arruinarnos. Pero no lo permitiré esta vez.

Toqué la puerta una vez, con los nudillos tiesos, mano firme y cara decidida.

-¡Edward! –Bella me recibió muy cálidamente cuando abrió la puerta a lo que no pude hacer más que sonreírle.

_"Perra… suéltalo"._ Cuando escuche ese comentario quise golpearla, pero ella era una dama y no podía hacer eso. Por desgracia, así que hice otra cosa que en mi opinión no es una movida mala.

Tomé del mentón a mi dulce Bella dirigí sus labios directo a los míos, dándole un agradable y re confortable beso. Sus labios se amoldaron con facilidad a los míos, sabían dulces, aunque, no sé, un poco salados al mismo tiempo.

_"Estúpida, pava, maldita desgraciada. Suéltalo, perra"._ Sus pensamientos se hacían más insoportables aún y ya me estaba cansando, quería meterle un buen gancho a su muy maquillada mejilla.

-Ven, Edward, siéntate. –Bella tomó mi mano y me dirigió al sillón de tres personas en el que estaba sentaba ya Tanya así que decidí cambiar un poco la situación, no quería estar muy cerca de ella realmente. Es más… ¿por qué sigo aquí? Sí, bueno, sólo porque enserio amo a Bella…

-Mejor aquí –la agarre de la cadera y luego de sentarme yo en el sillón en dónde sólo cabía una persona la obligue a sentarse sobre mi regazo.

_"¡¿Qué puta madre?"_. Karma, querida. _"Ciego, tonto, te amo"._

Quise vomitar luego de ese pensamiento. Bella rió en mi cuello y eso me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Realmente durante el tiempo que llevaba –dos horas con Bella y con su amiga la galla y su amigo el… bueno, el me agradaba sólo porque no tenía pensamientos que incluyeran a _mi _Bella de un modo posesivo-, sólo me des aburrí viendo las lindas muecas que Bella me hacía y con los comentarios graciosos de su amigo. Bueno, no tenía nada en contra de él, así que me agradaba… por ahora.

-de un momento a otro, mi pequeña Bella se removió un poco en mis piernas y agachó la mirada, no sé si fue por algo que dijeron, porque realmente no estaba prestando la mínima atención a la conversación, pero sólo poder ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios formando una perfecta línea recta.

-¿Qué pasó, amor? –le pregunté de inmediato.

-¿No has escuchado verdad? –Negué con la cabeza y salí de mi propio mundo.

_"Ya, Bell, deja de hacerte la víctima y contesta, es tan sencillo."_

_"Tanya, agg, bruja, ¿por qué no te mostraste así antes?"_

-Ya, Bella, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te ofendió mi pregunta? –Tanya hizo un falso puchero que sólo me dieron ganas de escupirle en la boca para que dejara de hacer esa mueca tan horrible.

-¿Qué preguntaste? –pregunté, con mi tono más educado. _Uwww. _Realmente odiaba usar ese tono cuando las personas no se lo merecían, como esta persona. _Manipuladora egocéntrica. _

-Qué si cuando van a dejar su noviazgo falso –Cuando terminó de hablar su rostro mostraba una sonrisa divertida, que hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran.

-¿Falso? –pregunté, alzando un poco la voz de lo que normalmente la manejaba.

-Sí, falso, porque –dio un resoplido-, realmente ¿qué le vez? –arrugó la nariz como si la imagen de Bella le diera asco. Bueno, realmente si le daba asco la imagen de Bella, debía verse al espejo.

-_¡Ja!_ Perdona, y ¿qué tiene de malo Bella? –mis cejas estaban alzadas, con un leve toque de reto.

-¿No la has visto bien, verdad? –en su voz había sarcasmo.

-Durante todo lo que he estado aquí, no he hecho más que contemplarla –le aseguré con tanta seguridad en mi voz.

-¿Te caíste de chiquito?

-Muchas veces, pero te aseguro que mi rendimiento intelectual es muy bueno.

-¿Qué tiene de mal tu cerebro? –preguntó ya al fin. No me había dado cuenta de que sus ojos, normalmente azul celeste, ahora estaban centellando desesperación.

-Pus, leo pensamientos ¿y el tuyo? –solté de la nada.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir cerré los ojos llevando una mano al puente de mi nariz, exhalando todo el aire que mis fosas nasales pudieran obtener.

-Enserio tienes problemas –con eso se paro y acercó a mí, caminando de un modo que supongo ella intentaba hacer que se viera sensual y provocativo. _Egg. _

-¡Aléjate! –rugió una furiosa Bella, golpeando su hombro para que se apartara.

-_Awww, _la bebita Bella se está haciendo la ruda. –Entonces, la muy… _ella_, le pellizcó la mejilla a Bella ¡Como a los bebés!

-¡Lárgate! –grité, poniéndome entre las dos.

-Claro, pero antes… -se iba aproximando a mi cara, de un modo que se suponía que yo me tenía que ir acercando a ella lentamente y besarla igual, pero en lugar de eso sólo me iba alejando, pero era insistente y se seguía acercando.

_"Te perseguiré, pero me besaras…"._

Y entonces, pasó…

* * *

De aquí al epílogo O.O

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	17. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

**Epilogo**

Edward Cullen.

_Y entonces, pasó…_

-¡Maldita, perra! –rugió Bella, lanzando un derechazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía en su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito (que ya no siento que sea tan frágil) directo a su pálida y muy retocada mejilla.

Tanya se desplomó en el piso; su mejilla se empezó a tornar roja, lista para dar paso a un gran y marcado moretón, pues cuando Bella conectó su puño contra su mejilla se escuchó un gran _pum_ por la fuerza. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que Bella pudiese hacer eso, siempre la vi tan dulce e inocente, pero no lo es del todo.

-Bella… -susurré, entre alegría y asombro.

-No quería que te tocara –susurró con una mirada tan inocente que si no hubiese visto lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos me creería que mi pequeña no podía lastimar ni a una boba mosca, pero ahora sabía que no era de un material tan fino como el cristal.

_"Perra maldita…"_escuché como Tanya murmuraba en su mente, sabía lo que vendría después, tan predecible como una película de miedo: ella se intentó levantar para vengarse de lo que Bella le había hecho.

-No lo harás –escuché el rugido de una vocecita dulce.

_Alice._ ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Yo qué putas voy a saber? ¿He dicho lo mucho que adoro a esa chiquilla? Pues la adoro como si fuese mi propia _hermana_. Agarró a Tanya y la arrastró fuera de la casa a la fuerza, impidiéndole que hiciera algo indebido que seguro y luego lamentaría porque yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, nunca le haría daño a una dama, pero Tanya _no_ es una _dama._

-¡Que perra! ¿No te dije que era una perra, Bella? –preguntó mirando con odio el camino por el que había tenido que sacar a Tanya por los pelos.

-Sí, Alice, tú siempre tienes la razón –dijo Bella, resignada a la verdad sobre Alice, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

_Silencio_.

Eso fue lo único que oí luego de que la pequeña gotita de agua salina terminase su tortuoso recorrido por la cara de Bella. Volteé a ver diferentes lados, pero sólo estábamos Bella, Alice y yo en la casa.

-Su amigo igual se fue –susurré, más para mí que para ellas.

-Sí, se fue luego de notar la mierda que es Tanya –susurró Bella con asco en el tono de voz.

Los pensamientos de Alice me llegaban con una pequeña frecuencia, eran visibles para mis oídos, los podía escuchar perfectamente retumbando en mi cabeza. _"Perra, perra, perra… has lastimado a Bella, no te lo perdonare jamás"._

Una segunda voz apareció detrás de la puerta.

_"¿Quién era a la que mi pequeña sacó a rastras?"_ Su voz era algo texana y masculina.

-¿Alice? –llamó en el marco de la puerta, asomando sus rubios cabellos.

-¡Jazz! ¡Perdón! –dijo la pequeña enana, sonrojándose-. Tuve que… _uhmm…_

-Lo vi, Alice –dijo, riéndose.

Ella bajo la cabeza, con tristeza o algo parecido. Bella la miraba con interés, pasando su mirada de ella al aludido.

_"¿Y ahora?"_ Se preguntó Alice, una y otra vez.

-Alice… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Bella.

-¿Estas enojado ó algo así? –preguntó Alice, ignorando su pregunta. Sólo podía mirarlos a todos con confusión.

-Claro que no, amor –dijo el texano, riéndose-. Fue, de hecho, muy divertido y asombros, me atrevo a decir.

Se acercó a Alice, que ya estaba, como siempre, feliz y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Novios? –le pregunté a Bella mientras los miraba, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Seguro que sí –dijo con una risita, levantándose de puntitas y acercándose a mi mejilla para darme un beso, pero moví el rostro para que mis mejillas se volvieran mis labios, así que sus labios terminaron rozando los míos.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan ruda? –le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

Ella soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente tenía mucha ira contenida contra ella –hizo una mueca de tristeza-, no puedo creer que por todo este tiempo siempre hubiese sido así y nunca lo hubiese notado. Es algo muy tonto ¿no crees?

La miré por un fugaz momento, intentando descubrir que pasaba por su mente. Pero nada, no podía leer su mente y sus muecas no eran tan transparentes, es total y completamente _un libro cerrado. _Uno que yo me moría por leer.

-No te culpes –le sonreí-. Tampoco es que pudieras darte cuenta muy fácil, porque sabía fingir muy bien contigo –le sobe el hombro, acercándola más a mí.

-Supongo. –Arrugó la nariz, algo que me pareció infantil y divertido, y como que me gustó.

-Sí, Bella, la verdad, yo no te culpo a ti… por el momento –dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme.

-Gracias, Al –le dijo Bella, con sarcasmo.

-Pero, en verdad, al fin te deshiciste de ella –dijo con un brillito en sus ojos, tan divertido, que me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia.

-La verdad sí, me alegro de ello –le confesé-, pensaba muy mal de ti y me daba asco –dije, arrugando los labios cuando terminé la oración yo y mi _enorme_ bocona.

-¿Era cierto eso de la lectura de mentes y no sé qué dijiste? –preguntó Bella con una ceja alzada, susurrando a mi oído.

-Sí –dije, con los ojos cerrados para no ver su reacción, sabía lo que vendría a continuación...

Ya la podía, prácticamente, ver, echándome de su casa por mi disfunción cerebral o no sé, mi problema estúpido éste. Eso sería algo triste y bastante humillante, para ser sinceros.

-¿Cómo funciona eso? –preguntó. Está bien, eso no me lo esperaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ella me estaba mirando con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad. Le di una sonrisa. Yo no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y la verdad no me importaba mucho saberlo.

-No lo sé –me encogí de hombros-, simplemente así ha sido desde que tengo memoria.

Ella rió quedamente.

-Es algo interesante –sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen aún más.

-Un poco molesto, a veces. –Me encogí de hombros-. Pero, es extraño. No he podido leer ni un solo pensamiento tuyo, quizá eso es lo que te hace la persona más especial que he conocido.

Me miró sorprendida, sin darle crédito a que lo que yo decía era la verdad. Ella era la persona más especial del mundo, ó, tan siquiera, de mi mundo.

-¿Soy tan rara? –preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

La mire de mala manera. Estaba bromeando ¿verdad?

-Bella –pasé una mano frente a sus ojos-, ¿me escuchaste? Te dije que puedo leer mentes…

-Sí, pero dijiste que no podías leer la mía.

-¿Y…?

-Debe haber algo mal conmigo –dijo, un poco asustada porque su cerebro no funcionara del modo correcto.

-Te juro, que todo está perfecto contigo –le di una sonrisita-, soy yo el que tiene extrañeza en su cerebro, pero tú estás bien.

Ella me miró, con los labios fruncidos y luego sonrió, alegremente.

Tan metido estaba en mi conversación con Bella que siquiera me di cuenta que Alice y el chico que respondía por el nombre de Jasper, estaban sentados en el sillón, besándose con cariño y pasión. Los miré de un mal modo. Alice, desde que la conocí, era como mi hermanita menor y es extraño ver a una _hermanita_ besándose con su novio. No me agradaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella, tomando mi brazo.

-Alice se está besando con él –dije, con un tono que lo hacía parecer lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y eso que tiene? –rió, luego, se puso seria cuando se dio cuenta que yo no me reí con ella-, ¿Estás celoso?

Su ceño estaba fruncido. _Awww. _Ella estaba celosa de que yo estuviera celoso. Que irónico.

-Veo a Alice como mi hermana menor desde que la conocí –me apresure a explicar-. Y es algo raro…

-_Ahh_… -dijo, con alivio-, pensé que te gustaba Alice o algo así –se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja. De eso sí me tuve que reír.

-Sólo te veo a ti de esa manera –me encogí de hombros.

Bella Swan.

-Vamos, vamos –susurré, empujando a Alice levemente para que se apurase y la dejasen de pintar tanto, ya había quedado bien; de un modo natural y adorable.

-Estoy nerviosa –dijo Alice, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de cristales que conectaba al inicio de la aventura de su vida.

-Tranquila, Al –le dije con una sonrisa, arreglando el tirante de su vestido-. Todo saldrá bien, ¿no confías en ello? –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Hay esta, todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias, Bel –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Alice –le dije sonriendo.

Entonces, abrí la puerta y vi a Jasper, esperando junto a Edward, ambos con smokings. Elegantes, y Edward, por cierto y sin alardear, deslumbrante.

Sentí la tensión de Alice, así que empecé a caminar, con Alice y su padre tras de mí. Caminaba tranquila por el largo pasillo lleno de flores y gente mirándonos, fotografiando y quizá hasta llorando.

Sólo podía sonreír por la suerte que tenía mi amiga al estar viviendo este momento. Era algo fantástico para ella, estaba con la persona que quería.

-Cuídala –le dije a Jasper, en modo burlo cuando estuve frente a él y me posicioné en mi lugar como Dama de honor.

La ceremonia, claro está, estuvo tranquila. Me puso muy sentimental, sinceramente. Jasper y Alice casi me vuelven diabética por tanta miel, claro está que no fue tan melosa como lo éramos Edward y yo, nosotros si podíamos volver diabético a cualquier persona, hasta a la más fría y anti romántica.

-Acepto –susurró a Alice mirando a Jasper.

-Acepto –susurró él.

Todo el mundo saltó en alegría cuando se dieron el beso de recién casados. Los abracé para felicitarlos y, de pronto, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y pegándome a un fuerte pecho: Edward.

-Felicidades chicos –dijo él, jalándome hacía no sé dónde.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunté, riéndome de su actitud infantil.

-A casa –rió.

-¿Y lo de Alice y Jasper…? –pregunté, moviéndome, para ver si podía volver con mis amigos, aunque, muy en el fondo, ansiaba quedarme a solas con Edward.

-Bella, vamos a casa –dijo a modo de rendición-. Juanita me acaba de llamar, Alexander y Damaris la están volviendo loca –sonrió torcidamente-. Piden a su mamá, nada más.

Alexander y Damaris eran nuestros hermosos hijos. Alexander tenía 3 años, mientras que Damaris acababa de cumplir el año.

Alexander era una total mezcla de Edward y yo, tenía el cabello castaño pero los ojos esmeraldas y su nariz recta y facciones como las de Edward, pero los labios los tenía más parecidos a los míos y mi particular sonrojo. Hermoso y muy cariñoso, la verdad.

Damaris, ella era más parecida a Edward, tenía su cabello cobrizo, igual que su hermano, las facciones de él y sólo poseía los ojos chocolates que yo le heredé, ella igual poseía mi capacidad para sonrojarse por todo. Ambos eran hermosos, y los adoraba desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

-Hay mi amor, no debemos consentirlos tanto –dije, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta, tomé su mano y le hice un pucherito.

-Sí, lo sé, señora Cullen –me guiñó el ojo.

Yo era la señora Cullen desde hace ya 8 años y era tan feliz como siempre junto a éste hombre. Lo amaba desde siempre. Él me había ayudado a _levantarme cuando me había caído luego de intentar volar…_

* * *

El último capítulo y sé que me quedó horrible D: Lo siento u.u pero la inspiración no me llegaba, la verdad u.u Lo siento): Pero bueno… último capítulo… _wow_, hasta la voy a extrañar): Pero… todo tiene un fin Jeje, espero que les gustase (mientan &díganme que sí D:) Jejej, bueno… adiós D: &am... si no se hartaron de mí xD Tengo otras historias que quizá les pudieran interesar en mi perfil(: Emm… bueno,,, Adiós… ):

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
